Warum immer ich
by Feaneth
Summary: durch einen verpatzten Zaubertrank tut Severus Harry sehr weh
1. Chapter 1

Hey

Was Neues von mir und meiner Fantasie

Disclaimer

Keine der Figuren gehört mir und ich verdiene(leider)

auch kein Geld damit

Rating p 18 Slash men preg.

Wers nicht mag

Solls nicht lesen

Pairing? Harry/ Sev

Warum immer ich??

Gleich zu Anfang der 6. Klasse.

Montagmorgen, Zaubertränke.

Harry stand mit Neville zusammen und braute. Professor Snape schlich durch die Gänge, um seine Schüler zu verunsichern, was ihm besonders bei Neville immer wieder gelang. Dieser hatte eine Heidenangst vor seinem Professor und machte darum auch immer was verkehrt, wenn dieser hinter ihm stand.

Doch niemand ahnte, was das heute nach sich zog und wie sehr Harry darunter leiden sollte. Neville fing an zu zittern, als er spürte, wie der Professor hinter ihm stand. Dadurch fiel ihm die Alraunenwurzel ganz in den Kessel, der sofort fürchterlich rauchte, und der Rauch den Professor einhüllte. Sie hörten ihn husten und fluchen und bemerkten die wütende Aura, die sich nun um ihn bildete.

Als sich der Rauch verflüchtigte sah der Professor mehr als zornig auf die beiden Schüler vor sich.

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten unheilsvoll und so, als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst. Es war etwas mit ihm geschehen, was mit dem Rauch zu tun hatte.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL,KÖNNEN SIE NICHT EINMAL ORDENTLICH ARBEITEN!!!!!"

Als Harry den Mund aufmachte, um zu protestieren, ohrfeigte ihn sein Professor wütend.

„DU WILLST DICH EINMISCHEN BENGEL? DAS KANNST DU HABEN DU HAST MICH SCHON VIEL ZU LANGE GEÄRGERT!!"

Er zerrte Harry nach vorn zu seinem Pult, riss ihm die Klamotten vom Leib und vergewaltigte ihn vor der ganzen Klasse. Die Schreie des Jungen gingen allen durch und durch, doch keiner kam heran, denn ein Schutzschild war um sie gelegt.

Hermine rannte raus und holte den Schulleiter, der eintrat, als sich Severus gerade in Harry ergoss. Blut und Sperma lief dem Jungen die Beine herunter.

Schluchzend rutschte er das Pult hinunter. Er schlang seine Arme um die Beine und weinte herzzerreißend.

Snape schien in diesem Moment aus einer Art Trance zu erwachen. Erschrocken und entsetzt schaute er auf den Jungen und auf sich. Schnell schloss er seine Hose und schaute völlig verwirrt und entsetzt auf den Schulleiter.

„Albus, was hab ich getan? Sag, dass es nicht geschehen ist. Sag es mir! Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ich so etwas tun? Das kann ich nicht getan haben, das nicht."

Er fiel auf seinen Stuhl und starrte nur noch vor sich hin und nahm nichts mehr wahr. Der Direktor schickte die geschockten Schüler hinaus, sprach aber noch einen Zauber aus, dass sie nicht darüber reden konnten.

„Es tut mir leid Severus, aber ich muss dich anzeigen. Das was du getan hast war unverzeihlich. Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast dieses Vertrauen missbraucht."

Er nahm ihn an den Arm und disapparierte mit ihm, nachdem er Poppy gerufen hatte, die sich um den völlig verstörten Jungen kümmerte, der total neben sich stand und nichts mehr mitkriegte.

5 Monate später

Dumbledor hatte den Unterricht von Snape übernommen und war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zaubertranklehrer. Von Professor Snape hörte man nichts mehr, was einige doch stutzig machte.

Harry hatte sich völlig zurückgezogen und sprach kaum noch mit anderen. Der Schock saß einfach zu tief und auch wenn die anderen nicht darüber reden konnten, so wussten sie eben doch was geschehen war. Und das war dem Jungen so peinlich, das er sich von allen distanzierte.

Auch von seinen besten Freunden, die ihm aber nicht böse waren. Sie waren aber immer für ihn da wenn er sie brauchte, doch bleiben sie im Hintergrund und bedrängten ihn nicht

Die Slytherin waren natürlich sauer, dass Snape nicht mehr da war und Dumbledor seine Gryffindor bevorzugte, aber auch sie fanden das, was dieser getan hatte, nicht richtig. Aber sie ahnten, dass dieser seltsame schwarze Rauch schuld an dem Unglück war.

Heute war Harry in Hogsmead unterwegs, denn es war Hogsmead Wochenende, und hatte sich im Honigtopf einige Süßigkeiten gekauft, auch wenn sie ihm nicht mehr schmeckten, und Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Freunde besorgt, als 3 schwarz gekleidete Personen auf ihn zustürmten, ihn packten und wieder verschwanden. Die anderen Schüler hatten kaum Zeit zu schreien. So leicht also konnte man den Jungen- der- lebt- entführen.

In Malfoy Manor.

Die drei Personen kamen mit Harry in der Eingangshalle an, wo sie von dem Ehepaar Malfoy und Tom Riddle empfangen wurden.

„Danke, dass ihr ihn hergebracht habt. Ich wusste doch, dass er dort sein wird, " meinte Tom, sah Harry an und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen.

Narzissa blieb hinter ihm und die drei anderen verschwanden wieder.

„Bitte setze dich und hab keine Angst, " sagte der dunkle Lord und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Mich töten? Warum tun sie es dann nicht? Dann hätte ich endlich meine Ruhe." Harry sah die Anwesenden ernst und traurig an. Narzissa bekam sofort Mitleid mit diesem Jungen.

„Wir wollen dir nichts tun, Harry. Wir wollen von dir nur gerne wissen wo Professor Snape ist."

„Professor Snape?" Harry zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen, was die anderen wohl verstanden. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass Professor Dumbledor ihn anzeigen wollte und mit ihm disappariert ist."

„Von Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren und disapparieren, " warf Lucius ein.

„Dumbledor schon, " widersprach Harry.

„Wo hat er ihn hingebracht? Wenn er ihn hätte anzeigen wollen, was er eigentlich nicht hätte tun können, das kann nur mit Harry, dann muss er im Ministerium sein, in einer der Zellen und eine Anklageschrift ausliegen. Aber dort ist er nicht. Also hat er ihn nicht dorthin gebracht. Aber wohin dann?"

„Das ist mir egal, " flüsterte Harry und wandte sich ab. Die anderen brauchten seine Tränen nicht sehen. Die Tat des Tränkemeisters lastete schwer auf ihm, zumal ihm eigentlich niemand helfen konnte.

Denn außer Poppy kannte niemand sein Geheimnis, das ihn sehr belastete.

„Dann kann er ja nur noch in Askaban sein."

„Harry, nach Askaban kommt man erst nach dem Prozess. Und es gab keinen Prozess. Du hättest ja dabei sein müssen, schließlich ging es dich ja an, " grollte Lucius etwas.

Doch Harry sprang auf, auch wenn er danach leicht schwankte. Tom war sofort bei ihm und stützte ihn.

„Das stimmt gar nicht. Siri ist auch gleich nach Askaban gebracht worden. Er hat auch keinen Prozess gehabt, sonst hätte man erfahren dass er unschuldig war.

Doch man hat ihn einfach nach Askaban gebracht und dort vergessen!!"

Nach diesem Ausbruch ließ Harry sich weinend wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Tom hatte sofort einige seiner Leute nach Askaban beordert.

„Er war unschuldig, aber Snape ist schuldig. Er hat mir so wehgetan. Ich kann kaum noch schlafen, immer wieder sehe ich ihn vor mir. Wie er mich verletzt und nun bin auch noch…"Hier brach Harry ab und schluchzte leise.

Die Erwachsenen sahen sich alarmiert an. Was verheimlichte der Junge? Was hatte Severus ihm noch angetan? War er krank? Severus hatte nie erwähnt, dass er krank war. Aber was sonst?

Tom ging auf Harry zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Da spürte er etwas an seinem Körper, was ihn stutzig werden ließ. Er hielt den Jungen etwas von sich weg und musterte ihn ausgiebig, wobei der Kleinere rot wurde.

„Nimmst du einmal die Illusion von dir?" fragte er sanft, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er ahnte, dass Tom die Wahrheit erkannt hatte.

„Bitte Harry, wenn wir Severus nicht finden, der dir beistehen wird, werden wir dir helfen."

„Ich töte ihn, wenn er mir noch einmal zu nahe kommt." zischte der Junge und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

„Doch brauchst du. Wie willst du das denn allein schaffen. Wir wissen von Draco, dass du dich von allen zurückgezogen hast und sehr viel allein bist. Aber Einsamkeit ist nicht das Richtige. Das wird dir bestimmt alles zu viel."

„Ich bin Einsamkeit gewohnt. Ich war früher auch immer allein. Niemand hat etwas mit mir anfangen wollen, weil sie alle Angst vor meinem Cousin hatten."

„Harry, das ist aber nicht dasselbe. Du brauchst Hilfe, du bist 16 oder? Mit 16 kann man das alles nicht schaffen. Erst Recht nicht allein. Willst du es vor allen geheim halten?"

Tom unterhielt sich ruhig mit Harry, während Lucius und Narzissa noch immer grübelten, was Tom denn nun eigentlich meinte. Doch dann sah man, wie die Geistesblitze durchs Gehirn streiften. Der Junge war schwanger. Oh Gott Severus was hast du nur gemacht.

„Ja, wenn es kommt werde ich es weg geben. Es ist alles schon erledigt. Auch eine Familie habe ich schon. Sie freuen sich schon auf das Kind. Danach geht alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Na ja nicht ganz. Ich werde die Zaubererwelt verlassen. Sie brauchen also keine Angst mehr haben, dass ich mich in ihre Angelegenheiten einmische. Wenn sie wollen kann ich Ihnen das auch schriftlich geben."

Doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, hörte man einige Plopps und die Todesser waren wieder da, in der Mitte Severus Snape, abgemagert und mit langem verfilztem Bart und Haar.

Tom stützte ihn und zusammen gingen sie erst einmal in Severus Zimmer, Lucius und Regulus folgten, um ihm zu helfen.

Narzissa blieb bei Harry und unterhielt sich mit ihm, auch wenn er kaum etwas sagte. Seit er seinen Peiniger wieder gesehen hatte zitterte er vor Furcht.

Doch Narzissa kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Harry, er tut dir nichts. Du weißt doch selber, dass er eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, oder? Das es durch den schwarzen Rauch kam, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte. „Das weiß ich doch, aber ich kann nicht anders. Vielleicht hätte er sich dagegen wehren können. Er hat es doch bestimmt genossen mir weh zu tun."

„Das glaube ich nicht Harry. Er ist nicht der Mann der sich mit Gewalt jemanden in sein Bett holen muss. Er muss bestimmt nicht jemanden vergewaltigen um Sex zu haben."

„Kann ich mir aber schon vorstellen, " nuschelte Harry trotzig, „Wer will den schon haben?"

„Ich, " kam es von der Tür. Dort stand Tom und schmunzelte ihn an. „Aber leider will er mich nicht. Denn er will lieber etwas Kleines, Schwarzhaariges mit grünen Augen."

Harry verschluckte sich und musste husten.

„Sie. .sie. .meinen… jetzt.. aber nicht mich, oder?"

„Doch, Sev liegt mir damit schon seit fast einem Jahr damit in den Ohren. Er möchte dass wir Frieden schließen.

Wie sehr er sich zusammen reißen muss um nicht über dich herzufallen und dich zu vernaschen. Dass es dann aber so passieren musste, macht ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er möchte gleich gerne mit dir reden."

Doch als Harry aufsprang beruhigte ihn Tom.

„Keine Bange, er weiß es nicht. Das ist deine Sache es ihm zu sagen. Doch wenn du es nicht kannst, werde ich mit ihm reden."

„Nein, er wird nichts davon erfahren. Sie werden ihm nichts sagen. Das geht Sie nichts an. Das ist allein meine Sache. Ich möchte auch nicht mit ihm reden."

„Aber ich mit dir Harry."

Severus stand mitten im Zimmer und der Junge hatte es nicht bemerkt.

„Was willst du mir nicht sagen?" Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Professor an. Er war wirklich sehr mager geworden und seine Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen.

„Nichts, ich will nicht mit ihnen reden. Bringen Sie mich bitte wieder nach Hogsmead."

„Harry, wir bringen dich zurück sobald hier alles geklärt ist."

„Es ist alles geklärt!" motzte der Junge, doch Tom drückte ihn ins Sofa.

„Severus, nun erzähl doch bitte was eigentlich genau passiert ist. Wir suchen dich ja schon eine ganze Weile."

„Trotzdem habt ihr mich 5 Monate in diesem Loch gelassen."

„Ich sag doch wir haben dich gesucht. Aber ehe wir erst einmal mitbekommen haben dass du verschwunden bist, war ja schon einige Zeit vergangen."

„Okay, ist ja auch egal. Also, nachdem ich wieder klar war und sah was ich getan hatte, war ich fertig mit den Nerven. Das könnt ihr euch ja wohl denken.

Schließlich wisst ihr, wie ich über Harry wirklich denke. Aber Albus nahm mich am Arm und sagte, er müsse mich anzeigen. Schließlich hätte ich sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Das konnte ich verstehen, aber ich dachte er nimmt Harry auch mit.

Doch er brachte mich nicht ins Ministerium, wie ich gedacht hatte, sondern direkt nach Askaban.

Er sagte, im Ministerium würde im Moment renoviert, da dort ein Anschlag passiert war, und sie keine Zelle für mich frei hätten. Ende der Woche würde dann mein Prozess beginnen. Ich solle mir keine Gedanken machen. Trotz allem würde Harry wohl für mich aussagen, was ich mir allerdings nicht denken konnte.

Schließlich hatte ich ihn vor allen vergewaltigt.

Also hab ich gewartet und gewartet. Wisst ihr wie es dir ergeht wenn sie mitbekommen dass ein Neuer da ist? Nein? Dann erzähl ich es auch nicht, ist besser so."

„Severus, was haben sie dir angetan? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

„Ist doch egal, ich bin wieder frei. Doch warum kam es nie zum Prozess?"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, auf jeden Fall gab es keinen Anschlag auf das Ministerium. Das wüste ich ja wohl. Was hat er damit erreichen wollen."

„Das er dort vergammelt wie Sirius. Niemand hätte nach ihm gesucht. Die im Ministerium wissen ja nicht dass er dort ist und die in Askaban wissen ja nicht, dass er ohne Prozess dort ist, das interessiert dort ja auch niemanden. So ist er ihn losgeworden, da er ihm schon länger nicht mehr vertraute. Ich hab mal gehört wie er zu Mc. Gonagall sagte, er glaube dass er ein Doppelspion sei und er ihm nicht mehr vertrauen könne. So war er einfach nur noch ein Todesser, der geschnappt wurde."

Die drei Männer schauten auf den Jungen, der unter diesen Blicken immer kleiner wurde.

„Harry, damit kannst du recht haben. Er ist ihn losgeworden ohne ihm etwas anzutun. Er hat dich also enttarnt. Also kannst du nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts. Dann muss Draco deine Rolle übernehmen. Ich brauche einen Spion dort."

„Er wird Draco nie etwas sagen. Er misstraut ihm, mehr noch als Professor Snape."

„Harry, sag doch bitte Severus. Ich weiß dass ich dir sehr wehgetan hab, aber das wollte ich doch nicht. Der Rauch aus dem Trank hatte meine Sinne vernebelt. Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht wieder rückgängig machen, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem um Entschuldigung."

„Das kann ich nicht. Was glauben Sie, wie mir zumute war? Sie haben mir so

wehgetan und Sie haben mich vor der ganzen Klasse gedemütigt. Sie alle wissen, was Sie mir angetan haben, auch wenn sie nicht darüber reden können. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, Dumbledor hätte ihnen die Stunde gelöscht."

Der Junge war aufgesprungen und klagte Severus an, dabei liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er sah wieder alles vor sich und spürte noch einmal die Schmerzen, die ihm sein Lehrer angetan hatte.

Tom sah den Schmerz in den Augen des Jungen und nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was erst nach langer Zeit gelang.

Severus kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen. Er hätte den Jungen so gern umarmt, aber er spürte, dass dieser nicht dazu bereit war.

„Was willst du mir nicht sagen?" versuchte er es wieder, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Harry bitte, wie kann ich versuchen es wieder gut zu machen, wenn du mir nicht die kleinste Gelegenheit dazu gibst? Bitte, was immer auch ist, ich werde dir beistehen und für dich sorgen."

„Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe, dann geht es schon."

„Verdammt Harry, ich wusste ja schon immer dass du stur bist, aber sooo?"

Regulus war hinzugekommen und sah dem Patenkind seines Bruders in die Augen.

„Du bist ja fast noch sturer wie Sirius war."

Harry schaute Regulus erschrocken an, dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für eure Reviews

Voldemorts Frauen: Wäre ja nicht Hp wenn es nicht immer ihn treffen würde

aber es wird besser keine Bange

Shizuka Chikako: Nein, damit hatte Dumbledor nichts zu tun, kam ihm aber recht

Neville fühlt sich natürlich schuldig und steht Harry bei, aber eher unauffällig, da er nicht möchte, dass sich Harry noch mieser fühlt

Kleine Elfe: keine Bange, er bekommt Hilfe

alle anderen: Danke und es geht schnell weiter

hab ja schon einige Kapis fertig

Angie-maus: Neville hat nichts davon abbekommen(geht ja nicht, dass er Harry auch noch was antut)Und der Rauch machte eben sehr aggressiv

#...# Gedanken Dumbledor

… Gedanken Harry

…. Gedanken Severus

2. Kapitel

„Regulus, wie konntest du ihn so erschrecken? Du weißt doch wie sehr er Sirius geliebt hat und du siehst ihm nun mal verdammt ähnlich."

„Entschuldige Tom, das wollte ich doch nicht. Aber du musst doch zugeben, das er wirklich stur ist."

„Ja, das ist er, genau wie du. Aber wir sollten ihm seinen Willen lassen. Bringen wir ihn zurück nach Hogsmead, von dort aus kann er zurück zum Schloss. Wenn wir ihn zwingen, weiter hier zu bleiben, wird er völlig dicht machen und gar nicht mehr zuhören.

Auch wenn es mir für dich Leid tut Severus, " meinte Tom, den letzten Satz an seinen Tränkemeister gewandt.

„Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen, was er mir verschweigt?"

„Nein das kann ich nicht. Damit würde ich sein Vertrauen missbrauchen."

„Du glaubst wirklich, er vertraut dir?"

„Ich glaube schon, wenn auch nur etwas. Aber ich will, dass er mir mehr vertraut, darum kann ich dir nichts sagen."

Damit drehte er sich um, legte aber noch stillschweigend Severus Hand auf den Bauch des Jungen und der verstand.

Schockiert zog er die Luft ein. Das hatte er dem Jungen doch nicht auch noch angetan?

Er ging in Gedanken versunken aus dem Zimmer und in seine Räume. Dort legte er sich aufs Bett und dachte an den Schwarzhaarigen dort unten im Salon.

Er bekommt ein Kind von mir. Und er ist allein. Aber nicht mehr lange. Ich lasse mich nicht vertreiben. Ich werde ihn schon überzeugen, dass ich ihn liebe und ich nichts für die Vergewaltigung konnte.

Bei diesen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Unten im Salon wurde Harry wieder wach und sah Tom an. Der saß auf der Couch und sah den Jungen an. Warum eigentlich jagte er ihn? Er wollte lieber versuchen ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. Und nun, da die Sache mit Severus geschehen war, konnte es vielleicht klappen und er konnte Harry überzeugen, dass er seine Eltern nicht umgebracht hatte.

„Na, wieder unter den Lebenden? Sehr schön. Entschuldige bitte, dass Regulus dich so erschreckt hatte. Das war nicht seine Absicht."

„Ich habe immer gedacht Regulus ist tot. Von dir umgebracht, weil er dir nicht dienen wollte. So hat es Dumbledor Sirius erzählt, darum hasste Siri dich so. Er hat seinen kleinen Bruder so geliebt."

„Wie kommt Dumbledor dazu so etwas zu sagen? Regulus ist einer meiner besten Leute und mein Freund. Warum sollte ich ihn töten? Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du dich gerne selber mit ihm unterhalten.

Und ich verspreche dir, dass er dir nichts antut. Niemand wird dich mehr jagen und dich verletzen. Ab heute bist du tabu. Und ich hoffe, du überlegst dir noch, ob du Severus nicht doch sehen möchtest. Er würde sich bestimmt freuen. Er liebt dich wirklich Harry. Er sagt es nicht nur so."

„Nein, ich will ihn nicht sehen und nicht mit ihm reden, warum versteht es keiner?"

„Weil du nicht allein sein sollst. Auch du brauchst jemanden, der dich liebt und Severus tut es.

Aber nun bringe ich dich erst einmal zurück nach Hogsmead. Von dort aus kannst du zur Schule gehen. Was du Dumbledor erzählst, bleibt dir überlassen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob er dir glauben würde, aber ich möchte dich zu nichts überreden."

„Warum sollte er nicht? Ich habe ihn nie angelogen und das weiß er auch."

„Das wirst du ja sehen. Aber bitte Harry, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, wende dich an Draco. Er kann dich zu uns bringen. Scheu dich also nicht."

Regulus kam und zusammen brachten sie den Jungen zurück nach Hogsmead. Er sah sich noch mal um und ging dann hoch zum Schloss.

Als er die Halle betrat, war es still in der Halle und alle schauten ihn an. Dann sprangen Neville, Hermine und Ron auf und liefen auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn.

„Harry, du bist wieder da. Wir haben dich so vermisst. Wo warst du? Wie bist du entkommen?"

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, da Professor Dumbledor sich ihnen näherte.

„Harry mein Junge, wie gut dass du wieder da bist. Komm mit in mein Büro, dort können wir über alles reden. Ich lasse dir etwas zu Essen dorthin bringen. Du wirst bestimmt Hunger haben?"

„Ja Sir, den habe ich."

So nahm er den Jungen an die Hand und sie gingen ins Büro des Schulleiters. Dort erzählte Harry, während er etwas aß, was Tom von ihm gewollt hatte.

„Er wollte wissen wo Professor Snape ist. Aber ich weiß es doch nicht. Ich glaube er ist im Ministeriumsgefängnis. Sie haben ihn doch dahin gebracht, oder nicht?"

„Ja da ist er und er wartet auf seinen Prozess. Er wird bald beginnen. Du müsstest auch bald eine Vorladung bekommen."

„Ich hoffe nur, Voldemort befreit ihn nicht. Sonst nimmt er bestimmt Rache an mir, oder?"

Dass Severus längst frei war, wollte er seltsamer Weise nicht erzählen. Er wusste ja, dass er von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Und er wollte wissen, was Dumbledor dazu sagte.

„Keine Sorge Harry, hier bist du sicher. Hier wird er dir nichts antun können.

Ach, ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass das Ehepaar, das dein Kind adoptieren wollte, abgesprungen ist, sie haben ein anderes Kind bekommen. Ein kleines Mädchen, was sie eigentlich auch viel lieber wollten. Aber ich habe schon ein anderes Paar ausgesucht."

#Der Bengel wird nie erfahren, dass ich sein Kind töte. Es wird einfach zu mächtig. Schon jetzt, noch ungeboren, ist es stärker als der Junge. Das wird mir zu gefährlich. Niemand ist stärker als ich. Ich will der größte bleiben. Lass mich doch nicht von einem Baby ausstechen. Hab doch nicht umsonst seine Eltern getötet um ihn zu brechen, damit er Voldemort umbringt und ich weiterhin der stärkste Magier bin.

Aber auch mit Harry scheint was nicht zu stimmen.

Er wird ebenfalls stärker. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe doch nicht umsonst Tom alles in die Schuhe geschoben. Die Leute sind ja so leicht so leichtgläubig. Sag einfach die schwarze Magie ist gefährlich und sie stürzen sich darauf und vernichten die Schwarzmagier.

Die Schwangerschaft hätte nicht passieren dürfen, sie stärkt seine Magie.

Diese Kraft kann nicht von James und Lily stammen. Ich muss in Erfahrung bringen, ob er wirklich deren Sohn ist. Poppy soll auch bei ihm eine Blutanalyse und einen Vaterschaftstest machen. #

Dass Harry diese Gedanken hörte bekam der Alte nicht mit. Er war sich zu sicher, dass der Junge kein Okklumentik gelernt hatte. Nicht umsonst hatte er Severus damit beauftragt, ihm dieses beizubringen.

Denn da sie sich hassten, lernte er es natürlich nicht.

Doch da irrte er sich gewaltig, denn Harry beherrschte Okklumentik perfekt.

So war Harry natürlich mehr als entsetzt, als er diese Gedanken vernahm. Sein Kind sollte getötet werden? Das würde er niemals zulassen. Und er hatte seine Eltern umgebracht? Dafür würde er büssen. Er würde sich fürchterlich rächen. Doch noch durfte der Alte nichts erfahren.

Wie konnte der Alte glauben, er würde ihm das Kind geben, damit er es den neuen Eltern gab? Er wollte die neue Familie schon selber bestimmen.

Er musste mit Poppy reden. Sie mussten einen Test machen, wie stark sein Kind werden würde, und da Severus ein starker Vampir, aus einem alten Adelsgeschlecht war, würde sein Sohn wohl auch ein Vampir werden und sie mussten schon jetzt seinen eventuellen Bindungspartner finden, der ihn beschützen musste, bis er alt genug war sich selber zu schützen.

Das alles musste er vorher wissen, damit es in der neuen Familie auch geliebt wurde.

„Ich bin müde, darf ich in meinen Turm gehen? Ich glaube Ron und Hermine wollen auch noch mit mir reden. Und Poppy muss auch noch schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist mit dem Baby. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie mit mir gemacht haben, als ich bewusstlos war.

Und wenn die andere Familie das Baby haben will, soll es ja gesund sein. Eigentlich schade, dass die erste Familie das Kind nicht mehr wollte. Sie wussten doch wie lange es noch dauern würde."

Mit traurigem Gesicht stand Harry auf und der Alte freute sich insgeheim. Er hatte den Jungen fast gebrochen. Die Entführung kam ihm natürlich Recht, wenn er auch nicht wusste, ob das alles war, was der Junge gesagt hatte.

Doch war seinem Gesicht nichts anzusehen. Er lächelte dem Jungen freundlich zu. Er sollte ja nicht wissen, wie er wirklich über den Jungen dachte.

„Wenn dir noch was einfällt, sag es mir. Es kann wichtig sein."

Harry nickte nur.

„Gute Nacht Sir. Morgen früh gehe ich in den Krankenflügel, heute bin ich zu müde."

Im Gryffindorturm nahm ihn Hermine in den Arm und drückte ihn zärtlich an sich.

„Harry, geht es dir gut?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja Mine es geht mir gut. Muss nur über einiges nachdenken. Gute Nacht."

Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal und legte sich hin.

Doch bevor er einschlief, dachte er noch darüber nach, ob er wirklich James und Lilys Sohn war.

Wenn nicht, wer sind dann meine Eltern? Kann Poppy das herausfinden? Bin ich vielleicht auch ein Vampir und weiß es nicht? Einer, der erst später erwacht?

Über diese ganzen Grübeleien schlief er endlich ein. Er träumte von seinen Eltern, die ihn in den Arm nahmen und trösteten.

// Hab keine Angst Harry, auch wenn wir nicht deine leiblichen Eltern waren, liebten wir dich. Wir wissen leider auch nicht wer deine richtigen Eltern waren, wir haben dich aus dem Waisenhaus in Birmingham.//

Danach träumte er nichts mehr und schlief durch, bis Ron ihn weckte.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke, Danke für die tollen Kommis

Shizuka Chikako: Natürlich hat Dumbi daran gedreht

und dieses Kind ist viel zu stark. Es würde sich nicht einspannen lassen. Und das Risiko will er nicht noch einmal eingehen. Harry kann nur böse Gedanken empfangen und lesen.

Inabau: Warte es ab.

AuroraSky: Das Geheimnis um seine Eltern löst sich etwas später

und es wird keins der üblichen Paare sein

alle anderen

lasst euch überraschen, ihr kennt mich ja

Warum immer ich

Kapitel 3

„Komm Harry, wir müssen die anderen auch noch wecken."

Seamus lag bei Dean im Bett und lag halb auf diesem. Seit letztem Jahr waren die beiden ein Paar. Harry störte das nicht im Geringsten.

Wenn sie sich liebten, warum nicht. Severus sagte ja auch dass er ihn liebe.

Nein, daran will ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich muss erst das andere in die Reihe bringen.

„Aufstehen Leute, es wird allerhöchste Zeit. Sonst könnt ihr nicht mehr frühstücken!!"

Die Jungs sprangen aus ihren Betten, denn Ron Stimme war wirklich nicht zu überhören. Harry musste kichern, als Neville fast aus dem Bett fiel, so sehr hatte er sich erschrocken.

Doch alle schafften es noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück, ehe der erste Unterricht losging. Zaubertränke bei Dumbledor. Hätte Harry das früher gehabt, er hätte sich gefreut, denn nun bekam er keine Punkte mehr abgezogen, und der Unterricht war nicht schlecht. Doch seit Harry die Gedanken des Schulleiters gehört hatte mochte er ihn logischer Weise nicht mehr.

Harry dachte noch einige Tage über das nach, was er in den Gedanken des Alten gelesen hatte, dann entschloss er sich zu handeln.

Am nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende verschwand er im St. Mungos und fragte nach der Abteilung.

„Vaterschaftsteste- und Bestimmungen . Station 3 Zimmer 12. Melden sie sich da bitte an." sagte die Schwester.

„Danke schön, das werde ich."

Mit einem Lift kam er in die dritte Etage und meldete sich dort wieder.

Eine andere Schwester nahm ihn gleich mit.

„Sie haben Glück Mr. Potter, es ist heute gerade ruhig. Sie können gleich hineingehen."

Sie öffnete eine Tür und ließ den Jungenrein. „Dr. Latin kommt sofort. Und nehmen Sie bitte ihre Illusion ab, sollten Sie eine tragen."

Harry tat wie geheißen und setzte sich. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und der Heiler kam.

„Oh Mr. Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun? Sie sehen mir nicht so aus, als wüssten Sie nicht, wer der Vater ihres Kindes ist."

„Das stimmt auch, aber ich würde gerne wissen, ob meine Eltern wirklich meine Eltern waren."

„Haben Sie Anlass zu glauben, dass es nicht so ist?" fragte der Arzt ihn wieder.

„Ja, den gibt es, aber noch möchte ich nicht darüber reden."

„Sie brauchen keine Angst haben. Was Sie hier sagen, bleibt auch hier. Sie wissen doch dass ich unter Schweigepflicht stehe?"

„Ja Doktor, das war nicht gegen Sie."

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch einfach anfangen. Ich brauche nur etwas Blut von ihnen. Legen Sie sich bitte kurz hin."

„Können Sie eigentlich auch einen Bindungspartnertest durchführen?"

„Natürlich kann ich das machen. Da ist kein Problem. Ich kann ihnen die Ergebnisse dann nächsten Mittwoch sagen."

„Sehr gut, aber ich hätte den Partnertest für meinen Sohn. Er wird sehr stark werden und ich möchte ihn früh an seinen Partner binden, damit er geschützt ist, bevor er erwacht. Sie müssen wissen, sein zweiter Vater ist ein Vampir aus dem Slytherin Clan."

„Dann haben Sie recht mit dem Test, wollen Sie ihn gleich machen lassen? Oder warten bis er geboren ist?"

„Nein, ich möchte ihn sofort machen, wenn es geht."

„Natürlich geht das, aber ich hole dann eine Hebamme dazu. Wir wollen dem Kleinen ja nicht wehtun."

Er rief die Schwester und bat sie, eine Hebamme zu holen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und diese kam.

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielt sich der Heiler intensiv mit Harry. Er machte sich Notizen zu der Schwangerschaft.

„Also läuft bisher alles normal?"

„Ja, es gibt eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Nur die normale Morgenübelkeit. Allerdings spüre ich schon die Magie des Kleinen.

Wenn ich mich mal verletze, heilt es viel schneller als vorher und schnell kann man nichts mehr von einer Verletzung sehen."

„Das ist der Vampir in dem Kleinen. Solange er noch nicht geboren ist, kann er seine „Mutter" schützen. Wenn er allerdings geboren ist, ist er schutzlos wie jedes andere Baby.

Diese Kraft kommt erst wieder, wenn es mit 16 Jahren erwacht und erwachsen wird."

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine junge Frau kam herein.

„Hallo Mr. Potter, ich bin Caprice Melow und die Hebamme. Ist es denn schon so weit?"

„Nein Madam Melow wir wollen nur einen Bindungspartnertest machen. Und da es ein sehr stark magisches Baby ist wollen wir es vor der Geburt machen."

„Gut, kein Problem. Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen Mr. Potter, wir gehen mit der Spritze durch ihren Bauchnabel und entnehmen aus der Nabelschnur etwas Blut. Wir berühren ihr Baby nicht, kein Sorge."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie so etwas gemacht wird."

„Sie bekommen eine leichte Betäubung rund um den Nabel gespritzt, dann nehmen wir das Blut."

„Mr. Potter, schauen Sie doch dort auf den Monitor, dann können Sie alles mit ansehen. Dann sehen Sie auch ihr Kind, oder wollen Sie es gar nicht sehen?"

„Eigentlich hatte ich schon ein Ehepaar, das ihn adoptieren wollte, doch angeblich sind sie abgesprungen. Nun werde ich ihn doch wohl behalten.

Ich kann ihn schon gar nicht mehr abgeben.

Leider will mein Schulleiter das verhindern. Er sagte, er hätte ein anderes Paar gefunden, doch das stimmt nicht.

Er will es töten. Und das werde ich bestimmt nicht zulassen. Könnte ich es notfalls hier zur Welt bringen?"

„Natürlich können Sie das. Kommen Sie am besten eine Woche vor dem errechneten Termin, dann holen wie ihn."

„Danke Doktor. Das ist sehr beruhigend für mich. Ich habe jetzt noch 2 Monate vor mir."

„Gut, dann haben wir April, kurz vor den Ferien."

„So Mr. Potter, alles vorbei. Sehen Sie wie lieb ihr Baby ist. Es nuckelt am Daumen." mischte sich nun die Hebamme ein.

Außer einem dunklen Punkt konnte Harry nichts erkennen, doch die Hebamme erklärte ihm das Bild. Wo der Kopf war und die Beine und die Arme.

Doch als sie merkte, dass Harry trotzdem nichts erkennen konnte, nahm sie einen Stift und zeichnete die Konturen auf den Monitor. Nun konnte auch Harry etwas erkennen. Zart lächelte er das Bild an, das sich ihm zeigte.

„Mr. Potter, ich erwarte Sie dann am Mittwochnachmittag. Dann können wir den Rest besprechen. Lassen Sie sich bitte einen Termin geben, dann brauchen Sie nicht warten, denn es könnte voll werden."

„Gut, mach ich. Auf Wiedersehen Doktor, bis Mittwoch."

Er verließ das St. Mungos und ging zurück nach Hogsmead.

Er holte sich aus dem Honigtopf einige Süßigkeiten für Ron, denn dieser hatte am nächsten Tag Geburtstag.

Das richtige Geschenk hatte er natürlich schon besorgt.

Doch so glaubte eben jeder, er wäre deswegen nach Hogsmead gegangen. Er kaufte sich noch was zu lesen und machte sich dann doch auf den Weg zurück zur Schule.

Das Butterbier musste er sich noch verkneifen. Er kam gerade richtig zum Abendessen und er hatte auch Hunger. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Ron und Hermine, die ihn wohl schon gesucht hatten.

Sie waren heute mit Drittklässlern unterwegs gewesen, die das erste Mal nach Hogsmead durften. Und da die beiden Vertrauensschüler waren mussten sie die Kleineren begleiten.

„Na, ihr beiden, lebt ihr noch?"

er sah die Beiden mitleidig an, doch Ron und Hermine lächelten ihn an.

„Sag mal Harry, waren wir damals auch so aufgeregt?"

„Ich glaube schon, aber falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Ich durfte damals nicht mit."

„Stimmt ja, hatte ich doch glatt vergessen. Du bist aber heimlich durch einen Geheimgang gekommen. Aber nun lass uns schnell was essen, ich habe Hunger." meinte Ron.

„Du hast ja immer Hunger, " sagte Hermine lachend.

So gingen sie zusammen in die große Halle, wo sie schnell sahen, dass fast alle Schüler wieder zurück waren.

Draco stand auf und kam auf Harry zu und tat, als würde er ihn schubsen wollte, doch heimlich steckte er ihm einen Brief zu. Schnell drehte er sich wieder um und verließ die Halle, da er schon fertig war mit essen.

„Seltsam das Frettchen heute, oder nicht? Was wollte er von Harry? Und dann ohne ein Wort zu verschwinden? Egal, ich esse lieber."

Ron schaute Draco noch hinterher, dann widmete er sich aber seinem Teller und begann ihn zu leeren.

„Wie gut, dass wir uns morgen noch mal ausschlafen können."

Neville kam gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als es sich das goldene Trio gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Er sah sehr müde aus.

„Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus." fragte Hermine und sah den Freund aufmerksam an.

„Ich war bei Professor Sprout und wir haben sämtliche Pflanzen umgetopft.

Ihr wisst ja ich mag Kräuterkunde und nur da kann ich einige Punkte für Gryffindor holen. Und sie hatte mich gestern gefragt, ob ich ihr heute helfen würde. Hey, ich hab 20 Punkte geholt."

„Das ist super, dann geh dich duschen und leg dich hin. Morgen kannst du dich ja ausruhen.

Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihnen, dass es auch für sie Zeit fürs Bett war und es dauerte nicht lange und alle lagen in ihren Betten und schliefen auch bald ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Warum immer ich??

4. Kapitel

Bevor Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück ging, fiel ihm Dracos

Zettel in die Hände und schnell las er ihn. Er war von Severus und nur kurz.

#Wenn etwas sein sollte, wende dich bitte an Draco. Er bringt dich nach

Malfoy Manor zu mir.

Ps. Ich liebe dich

Vergiss das bitte nie. #

Severus

Er konnte ja nicht wissen dass Tom ihm das gleiche gesagt hatte aber es freute ihn.

Die Tage bis Mittwoch verliefen ruhig und Harry genoss sie. Er hatte sich nun doch entschlossen Ron und Hermine einzuweihen, denn Ron war sauer geworden, als Harry seinen Posten im Quidditschteam niedergelegt hatte.

Er hatte damals nur fadenscheinige Argumente vorgelegt.

Also trafen sie sich am Montagabend im Raum der Wünsche.

„Nun sag schon Harry, was ist los das du es uns hier sagen willst?" fragte Ron und sah seinen Freund etwas ratlos an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

Er nahm seine Illusion ab und drehte sich um. Seinen Freunden fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Oh Gott Harry, warum hast du uns das nicht eher gesagt? Dann wäre ich doch nicht sauer geworden, du weißt schon wegen Quidditsch und so. Ist es von Snape? Oh, ich Dummkopf, natürlich ist es von ihm."

„Ihr ekelt euch nicht vor mir? Findet ihr mich nicht abartig."

Hermine nahm Harry schnell in den Arm.

„Wir wären schlechte Freunde wenn wir dich fallen lassen würden. Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Nicht mal Snape kann das. Das kann niemand. Das war ein Unglück.

Auch wenn ich ihn verfluchen könnte für das, was er dir angetan hat. Aber du hättest mit uns reden und nicht alles allein mit dir ausmachen sollen. Wir stehen dir doch bei."

„Ich weiß ja Mine, aber ich habe mich so geschämt. Weißt du wie schlimm das ist zu wissen, dass alle gesehen haben was mit dir geschehen ist?

Wenn sie könnten was würden sie sagen? Sie würden mich vielleicht bemitleiden oder verachten, was weiß ich. Aber zu sehen, wie sie alles wissen, macht einen fertig."

Die beiden nickten nur, das konnten sie sich denken.

„Was ich euch nun sage darf niemand erfahren erst recht nicht Dumbledor. Schwört ihr zu schweigen? Ich weiß das es schwer ist zu glauben was ich euch erzählen, aber es ist alles wahr."

„Was ist so schlimm? Aber wir schwören es dir. Du hast uns nie angelogen, warum also jetzt? Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch einen Blocker einsetzen. Ich habe nichts dagegen und niemand könnte es in meinen Gedanken lesen, sollte es jemand versuchen, " sagte Hermine und Ron nickte nur dazu.

„Also gut, wie ihr wisst hatte Dumbledor Snape ins Ministerium gebracht, wo er auf seinen Prozess warten sollte, doch das stimmte nicht. Er hat ihn direkt nach Askaban gebracht.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Snape auch ein Spion für Voldemort war. Auch wenn ich ihn nie leiden konnte, das hat er nicht verdient. Er wäre dort vergammelt und niemand hätte es bemerkt, genau wie Sirius damals.

Ich habe erfahren, dass er auch keinen Prozess hatte. Jeder war überzeugt von seiner Schuld.

Aber weiter, ich schweife ab. Als ich merkte, das was nicht stimmte mit mir bin ich zu Poppy hin und habe mich untersuchen lassen. Könnt ihr euch meinen Schreck vorstellen, als sie mir sagte ich sei schwanger?

Ich war fertig und wollte es nicht glauben, schließlich bin ich ein Junge. Und ich wollte es natürlich nicht haben, aber Abtreibung war nicht mehr möglich. Ich war schon zu weit.

Mit Poppy und Dumbledor suchte ich daraufhin nach einer neuen Familie für das Baby, denn behalten wollte ich es nicht. Als ich dann entführt wurde, war ich in Riddle Manor, bei Voldemort (er wusste nicht warum er das sagte, er war doch in Malfoy Manor, aber das brauchte niemand wissen).

Glaubt mir, er hat mir nichts getan, er wollte nur wissen wo Snape ist. Als ich sagte er könnte ja in Askaban sein, waren sofort drei seiner Männer weg, und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da waren sie mit ihm wieder da.

Er sah schlimm aus. Lange, verfilzte Haare und Bart und halb verhungert. Er wurde sofort in eines der Zimmer gebracht

Ich glaube Voldemort hat erkannt was mit mir los ist, denn er schaute mich sehr seltsam an.

Er sagte ich brauche keine Angst haben und ich wäre tabu. Niemand würde mich mehr angreifen.

Später kam Severus wieder, geduscht und rasiert. Die Haare waren auch geschnitten. Er wollte auf mich zugehen, doch Tom hielt ihn auf.

Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass er mir nicht zu nahe kommen durfte.

Und Voldemort hielt sich daran.

Dann kam ein Mann herein und ich fiel in Ohnmacht, denn ich dachte Sirius vor mir zu sehen. Doch als ich erwachte, erfuhr ich, dass es Regulus war, Sirius Bruder. Ihr wisst doch, der eigentlich tot sein sollte.

Als ich wieder erwachte, gab Severus mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Doch er sagte mir, dass er mich liebt und er auf mich wartet.

Das hatte Tom mir übrigens auch schon gesagt. Wie drückte er sich aus?

# Er will lieber was kleines Schwarzhaariges mit grünen Augen#

Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie ich geschaut habe? Na, ist ja egal.

Doch während der Schwangerschaft habe ich an mir Veränderungen bemerkt. Meine Magie wird immer stärker und auch einige Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich.

So kann ich zum Beispiel nun perfekt Okklumentik, obwohl ich das ja eigentlich nicht lernen wollte. Auch kann ich die Gedanken anderer lesen, wenn sie böse sind.

Als Regulus und Tom mich zurück gebracht hatten musste ich ja mit Dumbledor ins Büro. Dort sagte mir der Alte, dass es sich die Adoptiveltern es anders überlegt hätten und abgesprungen wären, doch er hätte schon ein anderes Paar.

Doch in seinen Gedanken las ich, dass es keine gab, dass er mein Kind töten will weil es zu mächtig werden würde und ihn stürzen könnte. Das wolle er nicht zulassen.

Er will für immer der mächtigste Zauberer seit Merlin bleiben. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Er will mein Baby töten, nur um an der Macht zu bleiben. Er ist nicht der liebe Opa, wie ich immer dachte.

Er ist ganz gemeingefährlich. Er geht über Leichen.

Darum bin ich am letzten Wochenende im St. Mungos gewesen und habe einen Vaterschaftstest und einen Partnertest für mein Baby gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass er einen starken Partner bekommt, der ihn schützen kann, bis er alt genug ist."

Das Dumbledore so etwas tun wollte war für die Freunde unvorstellbar, aber sie glaubten Harry natürlich. Ihr Vertrauen in den Schulleiter war erschüttert.

„Wie konnten die denn so einen Test machen? Dein Kind ist doch noch nicht da?" Ron schaute ihn groß an.

„Sie schieben eine Nadel durch den Bauchnabel und zapfen die Nabelschnur an. Ist nicht so schlimm, tut auch nicht weh."

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich mag keine Spritzen. Ich würde das wohl nicht machen lassen."

„Wenn du deinem Kind helfen willst, machst du das auch." erklärte ihm Harry.

„Warum willst du eigentlich einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen? Du weißt doch das Snape der Vater ist, oder bestreitet er es?" fragte Hermine sehr nachdenklich.

„Er weiß gar nicht, dass er Vater wird, nein der Test ist für mich. Wisst ihr, als Dumbledor meinte, ich wäre zu stark für einen Potter, hab ich Angst bekommen, dass jemand anders meine Eltern sind. Und ich all die Jahre umsonst so gelitten habe bei den Dursleys."

„Das kann ich verstehen." Ron nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. Manchmal war er doch feinfühlig.

„Und wie geht es weiter?" Hermine sah ihn forschend an. „Behältst du jetzt dein Kind?"

„Ja, das werde ich wohl tun. Ich werde schon eine Lösung finden. Poppy hat sich angeboten, sich um den Kleinen zu kümmern, wenn ich im Unterricht bin. Dumbledor weiß noch gar nichts davon. Er redet immer wieder von dem Paar, das ihn adoptieren will.

Dabei waren sie noch keine einziges Mal bei mir. Er glaubt wirklich ich gebe mein Kind an Leute, die ich noch nie gesehen hab.

So wie die anderen. Ich nehme an, das der Alte ihnen gesagt hat, ich behalte das Kind nun doch. Sie haben sich ja nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet.

Ich wollte euch eigentlich fragen, ob ihr mich am Mittwoch begleitet. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich etwas Schiss vor dem Ergebnis."

„Natürlich kommen wir mit. Wir sind doch deine Freunde und stehen dir bei."

„Danke, ich bin so froh euch zu haben."

Mittwochnachmittag war Harry sehr aufgeregt und fragte sich immer wieder, ob er das Ergebnis wirklich wissen wollte.

„Komm kleiner Angsthase." Hermine und Ron nahmen sie in die Mitte und gingen in den Krankenflügel. Von dort aus konnten sie ins St. Mungos flohen. Das hatten sie mit Poppy schon abgemacht.

„Viel Glück, " wünschte die Krankenschwester, ehe sie verschwanden.

Der Heiler erwartete ihn schon und schaute erstaunt auf die anderen.

„Das sind meine besten Freunde und sie wollen mir beistehen."

„Sehr schön, ich bin Dr. Latin. Dann wollen wir mal sehen wie die Untersuchungen gelaufen sind. So mal sehen…"

Er hatte sich die Karteikarte geholt und schaute nach.

„Hier, Mr. Potter sind die Ergebnisse. Wollen Sie es selber lesen, oder soll ich es sagen?"

„Geben Sie ruhig her ich lese es selber."

„Er nahm die Ergebnisse und las sie durch. Völlig geschockt sah er seine Freunde an, dann fiel er in Ohnmacht.

Doch Dr. Latin konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig auffangen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Leute

Will ja nicht riskieren dass ihr nen Herzkasper bekommt

Darum schnell die Auflösung der Elternfrage

Viel Spaß

Warum immer ich??

5. Kapitel

Was hat ihn denn so erschüttert? Er hat es doch geahnt." Ron schaute etwas verwirrt. „Oh Ron, es zu ahnen und dann erfahren das man Recht hatte, sind völlig verschieden Dinge. Aber ich glaube eher, das es die Namen sind, die ihn erschüttert haben."

Hermine schüttelte über ihren Freund den Kopf.

Dann nahm sie den Bericht hoch, der auf dem Boden lag. Als sie ihn las, bekam sie große Augen und japste. Jetzt konnte sie Harry verstehen.

„Also los, sag schon Mine, was steht da? Waren die Potters wirklich nicht seine Eltern?"

„Nein Ron, das waren sie nicht. Aber mit diesen Beiden hätte ich auch nicht gerechnet."

„Nun sag schon, wer sind sie?"

„Also, seine Eltern heißen……"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, " bevor Hermine die Namen nennen konnte, erwachte Harry aus seiner Ohnmacht und setzte sich auf.

„Womit habe ich das verdient? Warum immer ich? Wäre ich doch nicht so neugierig gewesen."

„Es ist aber wichtig, dass sie ihre richtigen Eltern kennen. Sie werden sie brauchen wenn Sie erwachen, denn Sie sind ein Vampir und brauchen das Blut ihres Vaters um zu überleben und der gibt ihnen ihren Blutstein."

„Sie kennen sich mit Vampiren aus?"

„Natürlich, ich bin selber einer. Aber als Heiler sollte man sich auch mit magischen Wesen auskennen."

„Jetzt ist Schluss!! Wer sind deine Eltern denn nun?"

Ron war sauer geworden. Alle wussten Bescheid, nur er wieder mal nicht. Das konnte er nicht leiden.

„Ron meine Eltern sind…

Regulus Black und Lucius Malfoy."

Harry hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als Ron schon den Boden küsste.

Das war zu viel für ihn. Harry ein Malfoy? Er wurde ohnmächtig.

„Ich weiß nicht, " meinte Hermine, „Ich dachte immer, nur Frauen werden ohnmächtig."

„Wie sie sehen, nicht immer, aber Mr. Potter ist im Moment in der Rolle der Frau."

Sie nickte nur und holte Ron aus seiner Ohnmacht.

„Oh man Harry. Augerechnet Malfoy! Konntest du dir nicht einen anderen Vater aussuchen?"

Seine Freunde lachten laut auf. „Nein Ron, konnte ich nicht. Aber weißt du was das heißt?"

„Ja, das du nicht mehr unser Freund sein willst. Wir sind dir nicht mehr gut genug." Sein Freund schaute nun traurig aus.

„Nein, red nicht so einen Unsinn. Das heißt, dass ich eine Familie habe. Ich habe zwei Väter und einen Bruder. Oder besser gesagt, einen Halbbruder. Aber sagt mal, Draco ist doch nur 5Monate älter als ich. Also war Lucius schon mit Narzissa verheiratet.

Wie soll ich denn dann sagen. Hey Lucius, ich bin dein Sohn. Du hast Narzissa betrogen als sie schwanger war. Oh bei Merlin, schlimmer wird's wohl nicht mehr!"

„Hey, du kannst doch nichts dafür. Dich hat keiner gefragt ob du gezeugt werden wolltest.

Sagte Hermine und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm.

„Ich störe nur ungern, aber haben sie noch Fragen an mich? Wenn nicht, ich habe noch einige Patienten."

„Entschuldigung Doktor. Wir wollten Sie nicht abhalten."

Die Freunde standen auf. „Das haben Sie auch nicht. Aber in so einem Hospital ist die Zeit immer knapp."

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Heiler und flohten zurück nach Hogwarts, wo Poppy sie schon erwartete.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?" fragte sie Harry.

„Ja, auch wenn ich DAS Ergebnis nicht erwartet hätte. Ich scheine wirklich kein Freund der Götter zu sein. Ich, der Retter des Lichts, hab Eltern, die Schwarzmagier und Vampire aus den größten Clans sind.,

Und der Bindungspartner meines Sohnes ist niemand anderes als der dunkle Lord persönlich, den ich besiegen soll. Sag Poppy, schlimmer kann es doch wirklich nicht kommen, oder?"

„Doch, " meinte Hermine. Und als Harry sie entsetzt ansah, zeigt sie auf den Bericht. „

Du hast wohl übersehen, wer DEIN Bindungspartner ist, oder?

Hab ich mir gedacht. Dein Bindungspartner ist……Severus Snape."

Daraufhin musste er sich doch noch einmal setzen, und auch Poppy musste das erst einmal verdauen.

„Wer sind deine Eltern? Also bist du kein Potter?

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Black/Malfoy. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wer von den Beiden meine „Mutter" ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Lucius unten liegen würde, oder?

Aber genau so wenig kann ich mir vorstellen das Regulus unten liegt doch das bringt mich auch nicht weiter. Er wird es schon gewesen sein. Denn sonst wäre ich bestimmt bei den Malfoys aufgewachsen.

Aber ich werde wohl Draco bitten, mich nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Ich möchte endlich die Wahrheit wissen."

„Das glaube ich dir Junge. Außerdem muss sich Tom was einfallen lassen. Er kann ja schlecht seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater umbringen, oder?"

„Schwiegervater? Wieso?" Ron kapierte es noch nicht, doch als die Erkenntnis kam, fiel seine Kinnlade fast auf den Tisch.

„Bei Merlin, was für ein Gedanke."

„Kommt Jungs es ist Abendbrotzeit und wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind könnte Dumbledor auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Hermine schnappte sich die Beiden und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Bye Poppy, bis morgen."

„Bis Morgen , mein Junge."

Sie waren fast die Letzten die in die Halle kamen und setzen sich schnell hin. Harry nahm sich ein Brötchen und aß es genüsslich. Er liebte Honigbrötchen. Also verschlang er auch noch ein Zweites.

„Sag mal Hermine, haben wir denn alle Hausaufgaben gemacht? Nicht dass wir noch was vergessen haben?"

„Nein, wir haben alles gemacht."

„Gut dann werde ich noch eben zu Draco gehen."

„Gut, aber mach es nicht so auffällig. Obwohl…. Dumbledor ist nicht da."

Vor der Halle wartete er auf Draco und als dieser kam, ging er auf ihn zu.

„Draco, kannst du mich am Samstag nach Malfoy Manor bringen?" fragte er den Blonden leise.

Der sah sich um und schickte seine Bodyguards schon vor in den Gemeinschaftsraum, so dass sie nun allein waren.

„Gut kann ich machen. Dad und Tom haben mir gesagt ich soll dich hinbringen wenn du es willst. Auch haben sie mir befohlen ich darf dich nicht mehr ärgern, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum." murrte der Slytherin.

„Sie haben es dir befohlen? Und ich dachte, du wärst ebenso wie ich der Meinung, dass wir langsam zu alt für diese Spielchen sind. Aber ich zeige dir den Grund, warum ich unbedingt mit Severus und Tom reden muss."

Er sah sich noch mal um, dann nahm er seine Illusion ab und drehte sich um.

Draco sah nun den dicken Bauch des anderen und machte große Augen.

„Onkel Sev hat dich geschwängert? Das erklärt natürlich einiges. Also dann bis Samstag. Wir treffen uns nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek. Da hole ich dich dann ab. Wir können durch den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum flohen."

„Oh man, ich hasse flohen."

„Aber es ist die schnellste Art, da wir noch nicht apparieren dürfen."

„Das dürfte ich jetzt sowieso nicht."

Sie trennten sich und Harry machte es sich in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich.

Bis kurz vor Elf unterhielt er sich noch mit seinen Freunden, dann gingen sie schlafen. Er war froh, dass sie nun alles wussten und er ihnen auch erzählen konnte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.

Samstagmorgen machte er sich also mit Draco auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Er sah sich unauffällig um, es hatte sich nichts geändert, seit er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr hier gewesen war.

Draco stieg als erster in den Kamin, warf etwas von dem Pulver hinein, rief „Malfoy Manor" und weg war er.

Dann stieg Harry hinein, warf auch etwas von dem Flohpulver hinein und rief auch „Malfoy Manor".

Hustend kam er in Malfoy Manor an, stieg schwankend aus dem Kamin und klopfte sich den Russ aus dem Umhang.

Sofort war Severus bei ihm und stützte ihn.

Dann hielt er ihn zärtlich umfangen und küsste ihn sacht auf den Mund. Harry war erst erschrocken, doch dann ließ er sich von diesen Lippengefangen nehmen.

Daraufhin wurde Severus etwas fordernder und es dauerte auch nicht lange und Harry stöhnte in dem Kuss.

Küssen konnte er, das musste Tom zugeben, nicht umsonst hätte er ihn gern als Partner gehabt. Doch es sollte nicht sein und mit Gewalt wollte er Severus nicht nehmen.

Als die beiden den beendeten, schaute Harry mit hochrotem Kopf verlegen auf den Boden, doch Severus nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm.

„Ich freu mich, dass du da bist. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Sonst sah ich dich ja immer in der Schule, aber nun bin ich so einsam ohne dich."

Er setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch und Tom setzte sich ebenfalls. Draco war gegangen um seine Mutter zu begrüßen.

„Harry, warum bist du gekommen? Wir freuen uns natürlich, aber es muss doch einen Grund geben dass du jetzt kommst? Schließlich sind schon 2 Monate seit unserem Treffen vergangen."

„Ja, den gibt es. Aber sag, sind Lucius und Regulus zufällig hier?"

„Nein, sind sie nicht, aber ich kann sie rufen wenn du möchtest."

Der Junge nickte und Tom griff sich an den Arm und es dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden erschienen.

„Tom? Warum hast du uns gerufen? Oh hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Hast du uns seinetwegen gerufen?" Lucius sah immer von einem zu andern.

„Ja, hab ich. Setzt euch bitte, dann kann uns Harry alles erzählen."

Narzissa und Draco waren mittlerweile auch im Salon erschienen und Lucius begrüßte seine Frau, ehe sich alle setzten.

„Also gut, von Anfang an, " meinte Harry und holte tief Luft.


	6. Chapter 6

Warum immer ich??

6. Kapitel

„Also .

Nachdem ich in der Schule angekommen war nahm mich Dumbledor mit in sein Büro und der Alte wollte alles wissen. Wo ich war und wer alles da war."

Als er „der Alte" sagte, schauten sich die anderen erstaunt an, hatte der Junge erkannt, dass der ein großer Lügner war?

„Dann sagte er dass Severus ja im Ministerium im Gefängnis säße und bald sein Prozess anfangen würde. Er wusste noch nicht dass Severus frei ist. Er meinte es würde nun bald zum Prozess kommen.

Auch berichtete er mir, dass die Adoptionseltern abgesprungen seien, sie hätten nun ein Mädchen bekommen was sie wohl lieber haben wollten.

Dabei stimmt das gar nicht. Sie waren begeistert als Poppy sagte, es würde ein Junge werden. Ich nehme an, dass er ihnen gesagt hat ich würde das Kind nun doch behalten."

„Was du ja auch tun wirst, " meinte Severus und zog den Jüngeren wieder in eine liebevolle Umarmung, worauf Harry nickte.

„Doch weiter, ich konnte in seinen Gedanken lesen. Das kann ich seit der Schwangerschaft, die bösen Gedanken anderer empfangen. Ich las, dass er mein Kind töten will sobald es geboren ist und mir sagen, es wäre tot geboren.

Er will unbedingt verhindern, dass es groß wird, denn es wird stärker als Tom und er zusammen.

Schließlich ist sein Vater ein sehr starker Vampir. Einer der stärksten seines Clans."

Er schaute Severus an, der ihn verdutzt ansah.

„Schau nicht so, ich weiß es eben. Aber weiter.

Dann dachte er noch, dass ich mich auch verändert hätte und viel stärker geworden wäre, was eigentlich nicht nur an der Schwangerschaft liegen könnte.

Er wollte doch mal mein Blut untersuchen um festzustellen, ob die Potters wirklich meine Eltern seien.

Denn er würde Zweifel bekommen, da ich wohl viel schwarze Magie besitzen würde.

Na ja, ich habe daran natürlich zu knacken gehabt aber dann hatte ich den Entschluss gefasst. Ich ging ins St. Mungos um einen Vaterschaftstest für mich und einen Bindungspartnertest für meinen Sohn zu machen.

Ich wollte, dass mein Sohn so schnell es geht gebunden wird, damit er beschützt wird, bis er sich selber schützen kann.

Als dann am Mittwoch die Ergebnisse vorlagen, war ich doch leicht geschockt."

„Harry, das ist ja alles ganz interessant, aber was haben Regulus und ich damit zu tun?" Lucius sah ihn auffordernd an, während Regulus traurig auf den Boden schaute. Er schien eine Ahnung zu haben.

„Ich habe hier das Ergebnis meines Vaterschaftstests und ich möchte ihn ihnen zeigen."

Harry gab Lucius den Zettel und der las ihn sich durch, während er ganz blass wurde. Aber auch Narzissa wurde bleich, sie las über seiner Schulter mit.

„Das ist Unmöglich, das stimmt nicht. Da muss manipuliert worden sein. Ich wüsste es ja wohl, wenn ich noch einen Sohn hätte, " polterte er los, dann sah er Regulus an und gab ihm das Ergebnis.

Der las es kurz und wurde rot vor Verlegenheit.

„Lucius, es stimmt was auf dem Zettel steht. Harry ist unser Sohn. Ich habe ihn endlich wieder." Er stand auf und nahm Harry fest in den Arm.

„Bitte verzeih mir Kleiner. Ich hätte dich niemals weggeben dürfen. Es tut mir so leid."

Tränen rannen diesem sonst so hartem Todesser die Wangen herunter.

„Was sagst du da Regulus? Ich müsste doch etwas davon wissen."

Lucius war völlig fertig und Narzissa weinte. Sie dachte immer sie führe eine glückliche Ehe und dann betrog ihr Mann sie mit einem Mann?

Regulus trat an die Vitrine und nahm sich einen Whiskey.

„Narzissa war mit Draco schwanger, " fing Regulus seine Beichte an.

„Lucius und ich waren in einer Kneipe und tranken auf den Erfolg bei einer Mission.

Dann klagte er mir sein Leid, als wir schon einiges getrunken hatten.

Er liebe seine Narzissa ja, aber seit sie schwanger sei, dürfte er nicht mehr ran und er wäre halt auch nur ein Mann und immer nur Handarbeit sei auch nicht das Richtige.

Ich stimmte ihm zu und wir prosteten uns wieder zu. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie viel wir intus hatten, aber es war eine Menge.

Wir schafften es kaum, hierher zu apparieren.

Hier angekommen, setzten wir uns noch in den Salon und tranken noch einen zum Abschluss, da ich ja am nächsten Morgen wieder auf Mission ging.

Ich weiß nicht wie es geschehen ist, aber auf einmal küssten wir uns und ehe ich mich versah, schliefen wir miteinander.

Narzissa glaube mir bitte. Das war das erste und einzige Mal. Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass es mir gefiel und von da an wusste ich auch, dass ich doch eher auf Männer stehe. Aber ich weiß, es hätte nie passieren dürfen.

Später zog ich uns mit einem Zauber wieder an und ich brachte Lucius ins Bett und ich ging in mein Zimmer.

Ich war froh am nächsten Morgen früh abzureisen, denn ich wusste ja nicht, ob Lucius sich auch noch an alles erinnern konnte, aber so wie es aussieht, nicht.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis mir klar wurde was mit mir los war. Nun war ich froh allein zu sein und weit weg von euch allen. Was sollte ich mit einem Baby?

Narzissa würde es bestimmt nicht nehmen, hatte sie doch schon ein Baby und ich wollte Lucius auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Also gab ich es zur Adoption frei.

Ich hätte es doch niemals versorgen können, war ständig unterwegs und immer in Lebensgefahr.

Was, wenn mir etwas zustößt und mein hilfloses Kind liegt in meiner Wohnung oder in meinem Zimmer und verhungert und verdurstet langsam.

Nein.

Ich malte mir immer wieder aus, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn ich nicht zu ihm zurückkehren könnte. Eine Adoption war das Beste.

Ich erfuhr nicht, wer meinen Sohn bekommen hatte, aber ich hoffte so sehr, dass er liebevolle Eltern gefunden hatte.

Das ausgerechnet James und Lily ihn adoptiert hatten?"

Lucius hatte die ganze Zeit zusammen gesunken auf der Couch gesessen. Nun stand er auf und ging ebenfalls auf Harry zu.

„ Auch wenn ich nichts von dir wusste und ich dich mehr als einmal töten wollte, bitte ich dich um Verzeihung und sage trotzdem. Du bist mein Sohn und ich werde zu meinen Vaterpflichten stehen." Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid Narzissa, aber ich wusste wirklich nichts mehr davon. Wenn du dich von mir trennen willst muss ich das akzeptieren. Aber ich bitte dich, bleib, ich liebe dich und sonst habe ich dich nie betrogen." Narzissa umarmte ihn.

„Ich verzeihe dir und ich hab ja alles gehört. Und es stimmt ja auch.

Ich hatte solche Angst, mein Kind schon wieder zu verlieren, dass ich mich dir verweigert habe. Auch mir tut es leid und ich liebe dich und werde bei dir bleiben und Harry beistehen. Ich glaube es ist gut, wenn er auch eine weibliche Bezugsperson hat."

Sie umarmte ihren Mann und danach Harry, der sich in ihrer Umarmung sehr wohl fühlte.

„Draco, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich nehme dir deine Eltern nicht weg. Vielleicht können wir ja doch noch Freunde werden, " meinte Harry, doch Lucius sagte sofort. „Wieso nur Freunde? Ihr seid Brüder, na ja Halbbrüder."

Und Draco sagte. „Ich bin froh Harry, ich wollte schon immer Geschwister haben und ich bleibe ja auch der Ältere. Schließlich bin ich einige Monate älter als du. Willkommen kleiner Bruder." Er umarmte seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Danke Draco."

„Darum also hast du damals deine Heimkehr immer weiter rausgezögert?" fragte Tom und Regulus nickte nur.

„Ja, ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand erfuhr.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du den Jungen praktisch zum Tode verurteilt hast?" Severus sah Regulus an und dieser schaute ihn verständnislos an.

„Man Regulus, du bist ein Vampir und Lucius auch. Also ist auch Harry ein Vampir und wäre jämmerlich verhungert, wenn er diesen Test nicht gemacht und seine Väter gefunden hätte. Wenn er erwacht, braucht er euer Blut und den Blutstein.

Genau wie ihn Draco auch hat. Er wird bald siebzehn und erwacht.

Kein Wunder das unser Sohn so stark wird. Er ist ein Kind der drei mächtigsten Clans. Slytherin, Gryffindor und Malfoy. Also muss Dumbledor wirklich vorsichtig sein.

So, nun hätten wir das schon mal geklärt, auch wenn bestimmt noch hunderte von Fragen auftauchen, doch ich möchte nun wissen was die andere Untersuchung ergeben hat."

Severus zog Harry auf seinen Schoß und sah ihn an.

„Nun ja, die haben da wohl etwas falsch verstanden, denn sie haben auch für mich einen Bindungspartnertest gemacht. Hier ist das Ergebnis."

Er gab seinen Vätern das Ergebnis und sie mussten schmunzeln, als sie lasen, wer auf seiner Liste stand. Nur ein Name.

„Hier Severus, darfst du auch lesen."

Sev nahm ihn und las.

Severus Snape 100 Übereinstimmung

Er drückte Harry an sich. Er wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„So, und hier ist der Vaterschaftstest meines Babys."

Severus las ihn und es war natürlich klar, wer dort stand

Severus Snape und Harry James Potter.

„Und hier ist der letzte Zettel. Der Partnertest für unseren Sohn. Leider hat auch er nicht die große Auswahl, genau wie bei mir steht nur ein Name drauf."

Er reichte Severus den Test. Schließlich war auch er der Vater.

Er las und schmunzelte ebenso wir vorhin Lucius.

Thomas Vorlost Riddle 100 Übereinstimmung

„Was? Mein Bindungspartner ist noch nicht einmal geboren? Oh bei Merlin wie lange muss ich dann wohl noch auf richtig guten Sex warten? Ihr seid gemein."

Doch er strahlte Harry und Severus an.

„Aber ich binde mich an ihn, sobald er geboren ist. Niemand wird ihm was antun können und erst Recht nicht der alte senile Sack. Wenn der meinen Schatz auch nur schief ansieht, wird er leiden."

Alle lachten und Narzissa rief nach einer Hauselfe und ließ Tee, Kaffee und Gebäck bringen.

„Harry, du magst doch bestimmt etwas, oder?"

„Ja, ich hab immer Hunger, weiß auch nicht warum." Grinste er und wieder lachten die anderen.

„Harry, nimmst du die Illusion von dir? Ich würde gern mal deinen Bauch sehen." Regulus sah seinen Sohn bittend an.

Also nahm Harry die Illusion ab und alle konnten sehen, wie groß der Bauch des Jungen schon war. Zärtlich legte Severus seine Hand auf den Bauch und schon spürte er, wie sein Sohn gegen die Bauchdecke trat und ein seliger Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann die Geburt unseres Kleinen kaum noch abwarten. Was meinst du, soll er hier geboren werden? Ich finde es zu gefährlich

ihn in Hogwarts zu bekommen."

„Ich habe eigentlich gedacht er kommt im St. Mungos zur Welt."

„Egal, Hauptsache nicht in Hogwarts. aber ich würde gern dabei sein, also schick mir bitte sofort ne Eule wenn es soweit ist."

„Das werde ich machen. Ach übrigens. Ron und Hermine wissen auch Bescheid. Sie werden auch auf mich aufpassen. Sie können es vielleicht noch etwas besser als Draco, da wir ja im selben Haus sind. Sie stehen zu mir und sind auch gegen Dumbledor."

„Sehr gut, wenn sie wirklich zu dir stehen, werden sie mir auch Bescheid sagen können wenn du es nicht mehr kannst."

„Ja, aber nun sollten wir zurück flohen. Sonst sucht uns der Alte noch. Aber noch kann ich sagen ich war mit Draco arbeiten.

Schließlich arbeiten wir beide an demselben Projekt. Er dachte wohl so kann er mich klein halten. Weil er ja weiß, dass wir uns eigentlich nicht leiden konnten. Das er nun mein Bruder ist, weiß er ja nicht und wird es auch nicht erfahren."

Die Jungs machten sich auf in die Eingangshalle von wo aus sie zurück flohten.

Harry ließ sich von allen umarmen und musste versprechen am Wochenende wieder zu kommen was er auch tat.

Noch ein letzter inniger Kuss von Severus und dann waren sie wieder in Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

Danke für eure Kommis,

haben mich sehr gefreut

hier einige Antworten

Bibi: Du hast Recht. Vampire bleiben immer jung, so jung wie sie es wollen und er sieht in 20 Jahren, wenn der Kleine groß genug ist, noch genau so aus, sie sind ja unsterblich

Monimahoni, Voldemorts Frauen und silbernewolfsfrau: Narzissa konnte es vergeben, es war schon lange her und ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Und sie fühlte sich auch etwas schuldig, da sie Luc ja nie „rangelassen" hatte

Kralle: Nachdem er von seiner Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte,

entwickelten sich die Gefühle langsam, auch wenn er es erst nicht wahrhaben wollte und es verdrängte, und er wollte sein Kind ja auch weg

geben.

Warum immer ich??

7.Kapitel

Severus hatte Harry und Draco Kräuter gegeben, die er einst im verbotenen Wald gesammelt hatte. Er hatte sie ausgegraben und so waren sie noch frisch. Diese Pflanzen brauchten sie für ihre Projektarbeit und Severus wollte verhindern das Dumbledor dahinter kam wo sie waren.

Sie waren auch gerade in einem der leeren Klassenzimmer und bearbeiteten die Kräuter. Einige hatten sie schon mit einem Zauber getrocknet, andere hatte Severus schon zerkleinert. Das brauchte der Alte nicht wissen.

Er sollte glauben, die Jungs wären die ganzen Zeit zusammen gewesen. Auch hatten sie ihre Pergamentrollen zur Hälfte beschriftet. Mit einem Zauber und einer selbst schreibenden Feder.

Sie waren gerade dabei, das Wasser im Kessel zu erhitzen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Dumbledor in der Tür stand.

„Oh Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, hier sind sie. Ich habe sie schon gesucht."

„Warum Sir? Wir arbeiten an unserem Projekt, wie sie sehen. Wir waren im verbotenen Wald und haben die Kräuter gesammelt und sie verarbeitet. Nun brauen wir den Trank. Sehen sie, haben wir die richtig getrocknet? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den richtigen Zauber genommen habe."

Harry hielt dem Alten die Kräuter hin und der musste so tun, als ob er sie prüfen würde.

# Der Junge ist zum Glück noch ahnungslos. Aber bald bin ich ihn und das Kind los. Sie werden beide bei der Geburt sterben. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich für mich geworden. Wenn er geschwächt ist, kann ich ihn mit dem neuen Avada töten. Wie gut, dass ich ihn weiter entwickelt habe. Nun muss ich nur noch allen zeigen, was mit ihm ist, damit die Schüler glauben, er hätte die Geburt nicht überstanden. Oh, ich hasse diese magischen Wesen. #

Das Harry seine Gedanken hörte, bekam er nicht mit. Dieser musste sich zusammen nehmen nicht zu weinen.

„Sehr gut gemacht. Werden Sie ihren Trank bis zur nächsten Stunde fertig haben."

Draco sah ihn an. „Sir, wir setzen ihn an, doch wenn er soweit fertig ist, muss er zwei Tage ruhen, also ist er zur übernächsten Stunde erst fertig."

„Sehr schön, sie sind dann mit die Ersten, die ihr Projekt fertig haben.

Nur Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley sind schon fertig und zeigen uns in der nächsten Stunde ihren Trank. Ich werde sehen, wie viele noch ihren Trank fertig haben. Machen sie weiter so, aber vergessen sie nicht, dass es gleich Abendessen gibt. Sie müssen doch Hunger haben, schließlich waren sie nicht beim Mittagessen."

„Ja, ich habe riesigen Hunger, aber wir wollten das hier fertig machen. Dann brauchen wir uns darum nicht mehr groß kümmern, nur noch den Rest aufschreiben und fertig."

„Ja, aber du schreibst nicht bei mir ab, Potter, damit das klar ist."

Draco spielte seine Rolle gut.

„Keine Bange Malfoy, noch bin ich des Schreibens mächtig und brauche nicht abschreiben, aber wenn du nicht bald am Kessel bist, sprudelt es über."

Draco sprintete zum Kessel und fluchte gespielt. Harry holte die letzten Zutaten und sie löschten das Feuer.

Dumbledor verließ die Beiden und sie lagen sich lachend in den Armen.

„Klasse gemacht Draco. Danke. Weißt du, er will mich und mein Kind bei der Geburt töten und sagen ich hab es nicht geschafft. Er hat den Avada weiter entwickelt. Er will allen zeigen was mit mir ist. Damit sie es auch glauben."

„Keine Bange Harry, ich werde heute mit den Slytherin reden. Sie stehen alle hinter mir und tun was ich sage. Wir werden dich beschützen. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, das er meinem kleinen Bruder was antut. Du wirst nie mehr allein sein. Nicht das plötzlich seltsame Unfälle oder so etwas passieren."

„Aber was meint er damit, er will allen zeigen, was mit mir ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht nimmt er die Illusion von dir. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Du hast doch deine Freunde und mich hast du auch. Niemand wird dich dumm anmachen. Und Poppy ist doch auch auf deiner Seite. Also, nur Mut."

„Danke Draco, du machst mir Mut. Ich werde es schon schaffen. Hast Recht, ich hab dich und meine Freunde und du sagst die Slytherin sind auf deiner Seite und hören auf dich. Nun lass uns essen gehen. Ich hab wirklich Hunger."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte dran denken sollen und dir was mitnehmen."

„Quatsch, woher solltest du das denn wissen? Schließlich weißt du auch erst seit ein paar Stunden, dass wir Halbbrüder sind."

Sie betraten die Halle und alle schauten sie erstaunt an. Harry und Draco vereint? Das war ja was ganz Neues. Die Beiden trennten sich und gingen an ihre Tische.

Bevor Harry sich jedoch setzen konnte, spürte er eine Veränderung und hörte ein keuchen. Er schaute seine Kameraden an, die entsetzt auf seinen Bauch starrten. Es war, wie er es vermutet hatte. Dumbledor hatte seine Illusion aufgehoben und alle konnten seinen Bauch sehen. „Oh Harry, was ist das denn?"

Harry ging in die Offensive. „Hey Leute, ist schon okay. Ich bin schwanger, na und? Also keine Aufregung."

Er selber hätte nie gedacht, dass er es so cool raus bringen würde, aber er hatte ja schon einige Monate Zeit gehabt, es zu üben.

Dafür wirst du büssen, alter Mann.

Neville kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, auch wenn Harry ihm das immer ausreden wollte. Seit dem Vorfall hatte er das Fach aufgegeben und machte nun noch mehr Kräuterkunde.

Harry setzte sich nun und fing an zu essen. Dabei redete er mit Ron und Hermine und aus deren Minen konnten die anderen erkennen, dass die Beiden es schon länger wussten.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Erzähl ich euch nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum, nur so viel. Ich habe nun eine tolle Familie."

Er lächelte sie an und sie waren froh. Sie gönnten ihrem Freund die Familie, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren erhoben sie sich und trafen mit Draco zusammen.

„Denk daran Potter, um 10 Uhr morgen in der Bibliothek. Nicht, dass ich die Zusammenfassung allein machen muss. Auch wenn du schwanger bist, hast du deine Arbeit zu machen."

„Keine Sorge Malfoy, ich komme schon. Lass mir doch von dir nicht meine Zusammenfassung versauen."

Sie zwinkerten sich leicht zu und verließen die Halle um in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu gelangen.

Ron und Hermine begleiteten Harry und schützten ihn vor den anderen.

„Leute, wir werden gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum alles bereden."

„So, nun könnt ihr mich ausquetschen, " meinte Harry und sah eine Kameraden an.

Die aus meiner Klasse wissen was passiert ist, auch wenn sie nicht darüber reden konnten. Doch das dürfte nun vorbei sein. Also, wie ihr seht bin ich schwanger. Schon im 6. Monat und in 2 Monaten kommt das Kind, da ich es nicht so lange halten kann, wie es sollte. Bin eben nicht dafür gebaut.

Aber es besteht auch kein Anlass zur Sorge. Ich werde es behalten, auch wenn ich es erst nicht wollte. Aber Poppy und meine Freunde helfen mir dabei."

„Wer ist der Vater?" fragte ein kleiner Erstklässler, „ und wieso bist du überhaupt schwanger? Du bist ein Junge."

„Das hab ich auch Poppy gefragt, ich war genau so überrascht, wenn nicht gar geschockt. Aber sie hat mir erklärt, dass etwa 5 der Zauberer in der Lage sind Kinder zu bekommen und ich gehöre nun mal dazu. Ich hab sie auch gefragt, warum immer ich? Also denk auch du an Verhütung, solltest du mal einen männlichen Partner bekommen."

„Ne, ich such mir lieber ne Frau aus, will bestimmt nicht schwanger werden."

„Wollte ich auch nicht, aber wie du siehst, wurde ich nicht gefragt."

„Sagst du uns denn nun wer der Vater ist?" fragte eine Drittklässlerin nach.

„Professor Snape, aber fragt mich bitte nicht wie es geschehen ist. Darüber möchte ich nicht reden."

Neville stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Musst du auch nicht. Ist auch so alles schwer genug für dich."

Ein Keuchen war durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, als sie den Namen ihres ehemaligen Tränkelehrers hörten. Dieser eklige Typ war der Vater von Harrys Baby? Dann war das aber bestimmt nicht freiwillig.

„Ich hoffe, ihr lasst mich nun etwas in Ruhe, denn mehr möchte ich zu diesem Thema nicht sagen."

„Alles klar Harry, aber du kannst immer auf uns zählen. Lass dir ein wenig von uns helfen. Und wir werden dir auch helfen, wenn das Baby da ist. Wir schaffen das schon."

Harry strahlte. Waren seine Sorgen doch unbegründet gewesen und wie die anderen Häuser reagierten, war nicht so wichtig. Nur sein eigenes, und das stand hinter ihm. Aber wenn Draco seine Slytherin wirklich im Griff hatte, standen sie ihm auch bei.

Dumbledor würde kein leichtes Spiel haben. Er hatte sich auch schon einen genauen Geburtstermin ausgesucht. Der Alte würde keine Chance bekommen ihn zu manipulieren und dann zu töten.

Sie unterhielten sich noch bis kurz vor zehn, dann verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen und ging schlafen.

Die konnten ja noch ein wenig weiter reden, doch dann hörte er, wie auch die Freunde in die Betten gingen. „Gute Nacht Harry, sag mal, was wird es?" kam es von Neville.

„Ein Junge, " murmelte Harry noch, dann war er eingeschlafen und träumte von seiner Familie.

Von Severus, der ihn wirklich liebte und von seinen Vätern, die alles taten, um ihn seine verlorene Kindheit vergessen zu lassen.

Sie verwöhnten ihn, wo sie konnten, nicht nur mit Dingen und Geschenken, sondern hauptsächlich mit ihrer Liebe und Zuneigung. Sie nahmen sich Zeit für ihn und redeten mit ihm.

Sie zeigten ihm, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte und sie ihn nie allein lassen würden.

Auch mit Draco verstand er sich sehr gut und sie unternahmen viel zusammen, damit er nicht nur mit den Erwachsenen zu tun hatte.

Aber er verstand sich auch prima mit Narzissa und er sah eine Mutter in ihr. Er konnte mit ihr über alles reden was mit seinem Kind zu tun hatte.

Er hatte Angst vor der Geburt und sie erklärte ihm, was gemacht werden würde und versuchte ihm die Angst zu nehmen.

Als er am Morgen erwachte dachte er bei sich.

Kann es in Wirklichkeit auch so werden? Ich muss unbedingt mit Tom reden. Ich muss wissen, warum er meine Eltern, ich meine Lily und James, umgebracht hat. Wie kann ich ihm meinen Sohn geben, wenn er sie auf dem Gewissen hat. Draco muss mich nächstes Wochenende wieder hinbringen. Aber das war ja sowieso abgemacht.

Dann dachte er an Severus und wie langsam die Liebe zu diesem Mann in ihm erwachte. Er vergaß natürlich nie, was dieser ihm angetan hatte, aber Harry wusste, dass es keine Absicht war. So sehnte er sich unbewusst nach ihm, bis er sich eingestand, sich in diesen Mann verliebt zu haben.

Das machten natürlich auch die vielen kleinen Briefchen, die Severus ihm täglich schrieb. Die Ersten hatte er immer ungelesen in den Müll geworfen, doch irgendwann siegte seine Neugier und er las den ersten Brief. Danach las er jeden. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sein Lehrer zu solcher Poesie fähig war. Er verschloss sorgfältig diese Briefe und las sie abends im Bett immer noch einmal.

Leise stand er auf und duschte sich in Ruhe, da es noch sehr früh war.

Als er schon mit allem fertig war, kam der erste Junge aus dem Bett gekrabbelt.

„Morgen Harry, " nuschelte Seamus, der mit geschlossenen Augen zur Toilette lief.

„Morgen Seam, pass auf wo du hinläufst. Du schläfst ja noch halb." lachte er und weckte die anderen Jungs, die sich nur langsam aus ihren Betten bewegten.

„Was ist denn mit dir? Du siehst ja schon so munter aus. Dabei ist Sonntag und wir können ausschlafen."

„Ups, sorry, hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht. Dann schlaft weiter. Ich geh frühstücken und störe euch nicht weiter."

Schnell verließ Harry den Schlafsaal, ehe die Jungs anfangen konnten zu schimpfen, weil er sie um 8 Uhr auf nem heiligen Sonntag aus den Betten holte.

So machte sich Harry allein auf in die Halle, die natürlich noch ziemlich leer war, doch zu seiner Freude war Draco schon da, und auch Blaise, dessen bester Freund saß neben ihm und redete wild auf ihn ein. Der war genau so eine Quasselstrippe wie Ron.

Draco nickte Harry zu und lächelte ihn an.

Der schwarzhaarigen nickte lächelnd zurück. Sie würden sich gleich in der Bibliothek sehen und sich unterhalten können.

Also aß er erst einmal in aller Ruhe eine Brötchen, ein paar Gurken mit Marmelade und ein Rosinenbrot mit Zigeunersoße.

Blaise und Draco wurden leicht grün im Gesicht als sie das sahen. Schwangere hatten wirklich einen grausamen Geschmack, das merkten sie nun und waren froh, dass sie fertig waren.

Blaise traf sich erst später mit einem Partner zum Projekt, darum begleitete er Draco nun zur Bibliothek, wo sie auf Harry warteten.

Der Blonde hatte schon die Pergamente ausgebreitet, damit sie alles noch mal nachlesen konnten, ehe sie heute den Rest machten. So brauchten sie in zwei Tagen, wenn der Trank fertig war, nur noch den Schluss schreiben.

„Hallo Leute, da bin ich."

Erst schob sich eine keine Kugel durch die Tür, dann kam der Junge hinterher. Blaise brach in Lachen aus und auch Draco konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.


	8. Chapter 8

Warum immer ich??

8. Kapitel

„Hey, ihr lacht mich doch nicht aus, oder?"

„Nein natürlich nicht Harry."

„Hallo Blaise, willst du uns helfen oder uns sabotieren?"

„Ich sabotiere doch nicht, ich warte nur auf Seamus. Wir wollen heute auch noch unseren Bericht fertig machen."

„Ach so, da kannst du aber noch lange warten. Vor dem Mittagessen stehen die nicht auf. Bin schon froh, dass die mich vorhin nicht gekillt haben. Hab nicht daran gedacht wie früh es noch war und hab sie aus den Betten geschmissen. Bin schnell getürmt. Nun schlafen sie sicher wieder tief und fest."

„Und was ist mit dir, Brüderchen? Wieso bist du so früh auf?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und dann dachte ich mir, wenn du auch schon auf bist, können wir schnell alles fertig machen und dann vielleicht etwas spazieren gehen. Gehst du mit? Dann könnten wir uns vielleicht etwas besser kennen lernen?"

„Natürlich können wir das machen. Dann lass uns mal anfangen."

„Wieso Brüderchen? Hey Drache, hab ich was verpasst? Nun sag schon, ich bin neugierig, sag schon sag, sag, sag!!"

Blaise hüpfte wie ein Wichtel auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab. Sein bester Freund hatte ein Geheimnis vor ihm, das durfte nicht sein.

„Nerv nicht Blaise. Ja, Harry ist mein Halbbruder, okay? Dad und Reg sind seine Väter, aber mehr hörst du nicht."

„Seit wann weißt du das?"

„Ich hab gesagt, mehr sag ich nicht. Hau ab, wenn du nur nerven

willst, " murrte Draco und Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen, kannte er doch Blaise und seine Neugier.

„Ich will es aber wissen. Komm schon, seinem besten Freund kann man das doch wohl sagen, oder?"

„Wenn du mein bester Freund bleiben willst, nimmst du jetzt deine Sachen und verschwindest." Knurrte Draco gereizt.

„Blaise, wenn du möchtest, kannst du nach dem Mittagessen mit zum See kommen, dann erzähl ich dir was du wissen willst, Okay? Aber nun lass uns arbeiten."

Harry schaute Blaise lieb an und der strahlte. „Hach, ich glaube ich hab einen neuen besten Freund."

Er nahm grinsend seine Sachen und verschwand.

„Komm Harry, endlich Ruhe, dann schaffen wir es schnell. Willst du Blaise wirklich alles erzählen?"

„Warum nicht? Er wird doch schweigen wenn du ihn darum bittest, oder nicht?"

„Doch ich glaube auch."

Siehst du, und es ist gut, wenn ich genug Leute habe, die mir helfen würden, wenn irgendetwas passiert. Weißt du, auch wenn ich es den anderen nicht so sage.

Ich habe Angst, dass Dumbledor seine Drohung wahr machen kann. Ich pass zwar auf, aber ob es reicht? Noch ist er mächtiger als ich und ich kann nicht so viel machen weil ich meinen Sohn nicht gefährden will."

Sie schrieben ihre Zusammenfassung während sie sich unterhielten.

Sie brauchten nur knapp eine und eine halbe Stunde, dann hatten sie ihr Projekt bis auf den Schluss, fertig.

Da es immer noch früh war, gingen sie zum See. Es wurde langsam Frühling und es wurde wärmer. So konnten sie mit leichter Jacke spazieren gehen.

„Harry, erzählst du mir etwas von dir? Ich meine, wie bist du aufgewachsen? Wie sind deine Verwandten?"

„Willst du es wirklich wissen? Gut, ich bin aufgewachsen bei Leuten, die mich hassten, weil ich anderes bin als sie. Sie hassen Magie und alles was damit zu tun hat. Ich musste im Haushalt helfen seit ich denken kann.

Erst aufräumen, putzen, wischen, mit sieben dann auch Wäsche waschen und Fenster putzen. Mit 8 kam der Garten dazu und mit 10 das Kochen.

Wenn ich meine Aufgaben nicht schaffte gab es Prügel und kein Essen. So bekam ich oft nur zwei Mal die Woche etwas zu essen. Wasser bekam ich aus dem Bad. Freunde hatte ich nie.

Mein Cousin hat immer alle vertrieben, die sich mit mir anfreunden wollten. Er jagte mich mit seinen Kumpels durch die Stadt und sie verprügelten mich, wenn sie mich in die Finger bekamen.

Als ich elf wurde, kam ein Brief für mich. Mein Onkel verbrannte ihn sofort, doch immer wieder kam ein Brief und mein Onkel drehte fast durch. Zum Schluss fuhren wir in eine unwirkliche Gegend in eine kleine Hütte an der Küste.

Doch an meinem Geburtstag klopfte es an die Tür und ein Riese stand darin. Mein Onkel hatte ein Gewehr, doch dieser Riese verbog es mit einem Grinsen.

Das war Hagrid und er begrüßte mich. Die anderen versteckten sich und er gab mir eine Torte, die er selber gemacht hatte. Mit Zuckerguss und Schrift.

Das war das erste Mal, das ich etwas geschenkt bekam. Er gab mir meinen Brief und endlich konnte ich ihn lesen.

Dort erfuhr ich, dass ich ein Zauberer sein sollte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, doch ich erinnerte mich an einige Zwischenfälle, die ich mir nie erklären konnte.

Dann ging Hagrid mit mir in die Winkelgasse einkaufen. War das toll, so eine Straße hatte ich noch nie gesehen und solche Leute auch nicht.

Dann kam ich in ein Geschäft und musste Umhänge und Uniformen haben. Ein blonder Junge stand auf einem Podest. Er gefiel mir und ich dachte, ich könnte mich mit ihm anfreunden. Doch leider benahm er sich so arrogant und überheblich, dass ich Abstand nahm, ihn ansprechen zu wollen."

Draco war bei diesen Worten errötet, denn er wusste genau dass er dieser Junge gewesen war.

„Heißt das, wir hätten Freunde sein können, wenn ich damals nicht so arrogant gewesen wäre?"

„Ja, da ich nie Freunde hatte, dachte ich, es wäre schön gewesen, mit einem Freund zusammen in die Schule zu gehen.

Dann kam ich am Bahnsteig an und wusste nicht, wie ich zum Gleis kam, denn es gab ja das Gleis neun dreiviertel nicht. Doch dann hörte ich eine Frau die sprach, das viele Muggel unterwegs sind. Da wusste ich, dass sie auch eine Hexe sein musste, denn diesen Begriff hatte ich schon von Hagrid gehört. So lernte ich Ron kennen.

Na ja und Hermine lernten wir dann im Zug kennen. Du weißt vielleicht, dass sie erst nicht unsere Freundin war, doch die Sache damals mit dem Troll hat uns zusammen geschweißt.

Na ja und der Hut wusste nicht, ob er mich nach Slytherin oder nach Gryffindor schicken sollte. Da du aber vorher nach Slytherin kamst und Ron nach Gryffindor war für mich die Sache klar und ich kam zu den Löwen."

„Du hättest in Slytherin sein können? Oh man, da hab ich ja wohl nen Bock geschossen."

„Ja, und dann hatte ich mich so auf Zaubertränke gefreut, aber Severus hat mir das schnell abgelernt. Das hätte keiner aus der Klasse gewusst, denn wir sollten es doch erst lernen, aber er war gleich so ungerecht zu mir.

Ich hatte doch erst zwei Tage zuvor erfahren wer ich hier in dieser Welt war. Ich war bestimmt nicht eingebildet. Ich war schüchtern und neugierig auf diese Welt. Aber dass ich von einem Abenteuer ins nächste stolperte, war eigentlich nicht meine Absicht."

Harry sammelte einige kleine Steine und flischte sie übers Wasser.

Draco sah seinen Bruder an, dann nahm er ihn in den Arm. „Ich glaube, wir haben dich alle falsch eingeschätzt. Und heute können wir froh sein, dass du alles überstanden hast."

„Ja, aber ich muss mich noch mit Tom aussprechen, warum er mich unbedingt töten will. Denn ich glaube nicht mehr, das die Prophezeiung echt ist."

„Lass uns doch am nächsten Wochenende wieder nach Malfoy Manor flohen. Dann kannst du Severus wieder sehen und mit Tom reden."

„Das wollte ich dich auch schon fragen."

„Also abgemacht. Aber nun sollten wir wieder zurückgehen. Es gibt schon gleich Mittagessen. Und du weißt ja, Blaise will uns nerven."

„Na gut, lass uns essen, ich hab Hunger und mal sehen, ob meine Kameraden aufgestanden sind. Hast du deine Pergamentrollen? Damit Dumbledor glaubt wir haben gearbeitet."

„Hey, das haben wir doch auch."

„Ja, ich werde gleich mal so tun, als ob ich was nicht verstanden hab und dann versuchen, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Ob er sich was Neues ausgedacht hat. Ist doch gut zu wissen, was er vorhat. Dann kann ich dagegen was tun."

Sie hatten die Schule gerade wieder betreten, als sie von Blaise umarmt wurden.

„Ich wusste, doch, dass er uns nicht in Ruhe lassen würde." stöhnte Draco und alle lachten. „Ihr habt versprochen alles zu erzählen." schmollte der Junge mit den blauschwarzen Haaren.

„Ich nicht, " berichtigte der Blonde und stieß die Tür zur großen Halle auf.

Schnell ging Harry zu seinem Haustisch und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Na, auch endlich auf? Ich hab schon meine Aufgaben zu unserem Projekt in Zaubertränke fertig gemacht und hab auch schon einen Spaziergang hinter mir."

„Hast du dich mit Draco ausgesprochen?" fragte Hermine leise.

„Ja, und wir verstehen uns schon sehr gut. Kommt doch nach dem Essen mit zum See. Blaise kommt auch. Er ist ja so neugierig, " grinste Harry.

Auch die anderen Gryffs grinsten. Wer kannte nicht Blaise Zabini und seine Neugier.


	9. Chapter 9

Warum immer ich??

9.Kapitel

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich Harry und Draco mit Blase, Neville Ron und Hermine am See. Dort klärte er Blaise auf. Der war ganz begeistert davon noch einen Cousin zu haben, denn Draco war nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sein Cousin.

„Sag mal Harry, warum hat der Alte die Illusion von dir genommen?" fragte Ron und sah seinen Freund an.

„Ihr müsst mir versprechen zu schweigen. Das geht die anderen nichts an."

„Das ist doch wohl klar, " sagte Neville zu ihm.

„Dumbledor will mich und mein Baby bei der Geburt töten. Damit ihr alle wisst, dass ich schwanger bin und er dann sagen kann, ich habe die Geburt nicht überstanden, hat er die Illusion von mir genommen. Und damit ihr mich ein wenig nervt, "grinste Harry beim letzten Satz.

„Ich verstehe aber einfach nicht warum er euch töten will."

„Ich auch nicht so genau, nur weil wir stärker sind, kann er uns doch nicht umbringen wollen. Aber so scheint es zu sein. Das habe ich in seinen Gedanken gelesen. Aber ich glaube eher, er verliert den Verstand, denn mit normalem Verstand kommt man doch nicht auf so eine Idee, oder? Aber er hasst magische Wesen, wie Vampire oder Veelas, Werwölfe oder Dämonen, und da mein Kind ein Vampir ist, dass ich einer bin weiß er ja nicht, will er es eben umbringen. "

„Ich habe eher das Gefühl er ist größenwahnsinnig. Aber auf jeden Fall wird er gefährlich. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie stoppen, " meinte Blaise, nachdem er nun alles wusste.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, wir Slytherin werden dich schon beschützen."

„Nicht nur die Slytherin Blaise, auch wir Gryffindor werden die beiden beschützen. Wir werden Harry auch nicht mehr allein zum Alten lassen. Hermine oder ich gehen nun immer mit. Nicht dass der noch auf die Idee kommt, etwas Dummes zu tun." Ron hatte noch nicht viel gesprochen, aber das musste er sagen.

Doch in dieser Woche verhielt sich der Alte sehr unauffällig. Darüber war Harry sehr froh, es machte ihn aber auch misstrauisch. Wer wusste schon, was sich Dumbledor für die nächste Zeit ausdachte.

Poppy untersuchte Harry und fand alles in Ordnung vor.

„Harry, willst du mir dein Kind wirklich anvertrauen?"

„Ja Poppy, ich weiß, dass sie sich gut um ihn kümmern, wenn ich im Unterricht bin.

Ich könnte ihn ja auch in Malfoy Manor lassen, Narzissa und Lucius würden sich bestimmt gut um ihn kümmern und ihn sehr verwöhnen, aber ich möchte ihn gerne bei mir haben und ihn aufwachsen sehen. Wenn ich fertig bin mit der Schule, werden sich die beiden um ihn kümmern dürfen. Wenn ich in der Ausbildung bin."

„Wie haben sie es eigentlich aufgenommen?"

„Na ja, Vater wollte es erst natürlich nicht glauben, aber Dad hat ihm erzählt was damals war. Ich bin froh dass Narzissa es akzeptiert. Ich wäre traurig gewesen, wenn sie sich von ihrem Mann getrennt hätte, nur wegen mir."

„Hast du denn Severus auch gesehen? Ich dachte er ist im Gefängnis?"

„Nein, Dumbledor hatte ihn nach Askaban gebracht, aber Tom hat ihn da herausgeholt. Aber erzähl es nicht weiter."

„Mach ich schon nicht. So, du kannst gehen, es ist alles okay. Nächste Woche gleicher Tag gleiche Zeit und pass auf dich auf."

„Bis dann Poppy, ich pass auf mich auf, und meine Freunde auch."

So zogen die Wochen ins Land und der Frühling kam mit Macht. Harry fühlte sich, obwohl nun kugelrund, sehr wohl.

Er würde nur noch 4 Wochen brauchen um seinen Sohn im Arm zu halten.

Da Dumbledor ihm ein eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung stellte( sollte ja niemand merken, dass er nicht überleben würde) richtete sich Harry gemütlich ein und seine Freunde und auch sein Bruder halfen ihm dabei.

Dann eines Tages, er war gerade beim Frühstück, bekam er per Eule eine Vorladung vom Ministerium.

Verwundert öffnete er den Brief und ließ einen spitzen Schrei heraus.

VORLADUNG

Sehr geehrter Herr Potter

Sie werden gebeten sich zum Prozess gegen

Severus Snape am kommenden Montag 18.März 12Uhr

im Ministerium einzufinden.

Anklage:

Vergewaltigung

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

H. Bones

Zaubereiministerium/ Zaubergamot

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Hermine?"

„Das es endlich eine Verhandlung gibt. Ich nehme an, er will wieder arbeiten."

„Ja, aber es weiß doch gar kein Außenstehender, was passiert ist."

„Kann sein, aber er möchte wohl hier wieder lehren und wenn er in dem Prozess freigesprochen wird, kann Dumbi nichts machen und er muss ihn wieder einstellen."

„Der wird es bestimmt nicht glauben. Aber ich werde es ihm bestimmt nicht sagen, sonst funkt er noch dazwischen. Er glaubt ihn doch immer noch in Askaban. Hoffentlich kommt nichts in die Zeitung."

„Ja, das wäre fatal. Dann wüsste er ja, dass er aufgeflogen ist."

„Bin gespannt, wie das ablaufen soll und ob Dumbledor auch geladen wird. Aber er war ja gar nicht dabei und kann doch gar nichts sagen."

„Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du wirst am Montag alles erfahren."

„Ja ich weiß, aber was, wenn sie ihn verurteilen? Ich weiß, vor einem halben Jahr hätte ich gesagt, er soll in Askaban verrotten. Aber heute kann ich das nicht mehr, denn ich liebe ihn."

Das hat man gemerkt wenn du in Malfoy Manor warst. Man hat euch ja kaum gesehen. Immer wart ihr weg, " meinte Draco, als sie sich in der Bibliothek trafen und lächelte Harry an. Der schaute ihn errötend an, was Draco wieder grinsen ließ.

„Sagt mal, glaubt ihr dass sich Severus selbst angezeigt hat? Sonst kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Sonst hätte ihn ja niemand anzeigen können, außer dir. Und du hast es nicht getan und er will sich nicht mehr verstecken. Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass der Prozess nicht öffentlich ist. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen was geschehen ist."

Dieses Wochenende ging Harry nicht nach Malfoy Manor. Er wollte Severus in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht noch aufregen.

Aber er schickte ihm einen Brief und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Aber er selbst wollte es ja, also muss er da durch.

Montagnachmittag machte er sich mit Draco, Ron und Hermine auf den Weg ins Ministerium um dem Prozess beizuwohnen.

Harry musste am Eingang seine Vorladung zeigen, dann wurde er eingelassen, die anderen mussten allerdings draußen bleiben, denn es war wirklich keine öffentliche Anhörung.

Harry betrat den Raum und sah einige Hexen an den Seiten sitzen und in der Mitte saß Severus auf einem Stuhl.

Vorn saßen der Richter und einige Schöffen.

„Angeklagter, sie haben sich selbst der Gerechtigkeit dieses Zauberer Gamots unterworfen, warum?"

„Weil ich wieder arbeiten will. Doch das ist mir im Moment einfach nicht möglich."

„Warum nicht? Sie waren nie angeklagt."

„Aber ich habe 5 Monate in Askaban gesessen und auf meinen Prozess gewartet."

„Was?? Wie konnte das denn passieren? Sie müssen doch erst hierher gebracht werden. Bitte erzählen Sie uns was geschehen ist und warum."

„Wie sie wissen bin ich Tränkelehrer in Hogwarts. Dort passierte ein Missgeschick bei einem Schüler. Der Trank entwickelte einen schwarzen Rauch, der giftig war.

Er machte mich sehr aggressiv.

Was dann geschah, weiß ich nicht mehr.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich mich einem Jungen gegenüber, dem das Blut die nackten Beine herunter lief. Ich war total geschockt, weil ich es nicht glauben konnte. Ich hatte einen Schüler vergewaltigt, vor der ganzen Klasse. Glauben sie mir ich war total fertig mit den Nerven.

So etwas wollte ich nie. Es tut mir so leid, was ich getan habe.

Dumbledor nahm mich an den Arm und brachte mich direkt nach Askaban.

Er sagte, im Ministerium sei kein Platz, da dort wohl ein Anschlag statt gefunden habe. Aber ich olle mir keine Sorgen machen, in einigen Tagen schon würde mein Prozess beginnen. Und Harry würde wohl für mich aussagen, auch wenn er es nicht verstehen würde.

Nach 5 Monaten wurde ich endlich befreit. Niemand wusste davon und meine Freunde haben mich gesucht."

„Wer hat sie befreit?"

„Es waren Mitglieder aus dem Ministerium, die durch Zufall erfuhren, wo ich war. Aber ich möchte mich nicht verstecken. Ich habe etwas Schlimmes getan, wovon ich aber nichts weiß. Aber ich werde meine Strafe ableisten, denn ich möchte danach gerne wieder nach Hogwarts."

„Nun, da niemand Anzeige erstattet hat, haben wir auch keinen Ankläger und wo kein Ankläger ist kann auch kein Urteil gesprochen werden. Oder haben wir den Jungen, den Mr. Snape vergewaltigt hat?"

„Ja euer Ehren er ist hier. Ich rufe Harry Potter in den Zeugenstand."

Ein Murmeln entstand unter den Hexen und Zauberern. Harry Potter war Snapes Opfer? Da wurden doch einige skeptisch. Sie wussten wie die beiden zu einander standen.

Harry stand auf und kam in den Zeugenstand. Er fühlte sich sehr unwohl in diesem Halbdunkel.

„Mr. Potter ich frage sie? Werden sie die reine Wahrheit erzählen?"

„Ja, euer Ehren."

„Gut Mr. Potter, hat es sich so zugetragen, wie es Mr. Snape erzählt hat? Und warum haben Sie damals keine Anzeige erstattet?"

„Ich war damals einfach geschockt von dem, was er mir angetan hatte. Und Professor Dumbledor nahm ihn auch sofort mit. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie hin waren. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich die ganze Zeit um mich. Der Schulleiter hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich eine Anzeige machen müsste, er sagte nur, er hat ihn angezeigt."

„Was glauben Sie, war wirklich dieser Rauch Ausschlag gebend für diese Aktion von ihrem Lehrer."

„Ja Sir. Ich weiß dass wir kein besonders gutes Verhältnis hatten, aber so etwas hätte er normal nie getan. Er war ja vorher auch nicht so aggressiv.

Er hat mir sehr wehgetan und mich tief verletzt, doch er war nicht er selbst. Auch wenn ich ihn nie gemocht habe, ich möchte nicht, dass er für etwas bestraft wird, wovon er nichts weiß und wenn sie ihn doch verurteilen, dann rechnen Sie bitte mit ein, dass er 5 Monate in Askaban gesessen hat, für nichts."

„Mir scheint, in diesem Fall ist Professor Dumbledor der Schuldige. Er hat seinen Untergebenen mit Absicht nach Askaban gebracht, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab. Da Mr. Potter keine Anzeige erstattete, hatte er nicht das Recht, den Angeklagten festzusetzen. Oder nur im Beisein von Mr. Potter. Ich bitte nun alle Geschworenen, sich zurück zu ziehen und ein Urteil zu fällen."

Die Hexen und Zauberer verließen den Raum und kamen nach 15 Minuten wieder. Harry traf in dieser Zeit auf dem Flur seine Freunde und seinen Bruder. Und auch Lucius war inzwischen wieder eingetroffen. Er hatte Severus am Morgen hierher gebracht und war dann im Ministerium gewesen und versucht, etwas zu erfahren.

„Vater, schön dich zu sehen."

Lucius umarmte seine Söhne und drückte ihnen einen Kuss auf. Da niemand hier war, erlaubte er sich so etwas. Da war er nicht der strenge und kalte Malfoy.

Nach den 15 Minuten wurde Harry wieder herein gebeten.

„Nun die Geschworenen, wie lautet ihr Urteil?"

„Das Urteil lautet: Nicht schuldig. Wir konnten keine Absicht erkennen. Wie uns auch Mr. Potter versicherte, war es ein Unfall. Mit Schmerzen für ihn, klar. Darum verurteilen wir Mr. Snape zu einem Schmerzensgeld von 1000 Galleonen, die er an Mr. Potter zu zahlen hat.

Ansonsten sprechen wir ihn frei und sprechen ihm ein Schmerzensgeld in Höhe von 10000Galleonen zu .Für jeden Monat 2000Galleonen.Dann würden wir ihm nahe legen, den Schulleiter wegen Freiheitsberaubung anzuzeigen. Er hat sich etwas angemaßt, was nicht in seinen Bereich fiel."

„Dann lese ich das Urteil vor: Professor Snape wird wegen der Vergewaltigung freigesprochen, zahlt aber ein Schmerzensgeld von 1000Galleonen.Die Kosten des Verfahrens werden Professor Dumbledor zur Last gelegt. Professor Snape kann wieder nach Hogwarts zurück und seinen Posten wieder aufnehmen."

Und an einige Auroren gewandt.

„Verhaften Sie den Schulleiter von Hogwarts wegen Freiheitsberaubung.

Bringen Sie ihn hierher, damit sein Prozess schnell beginnen kann.

Mr. Potter, ich werde sie auch in diesem Prozess als Zeugen aufrufen."

„Ist gut, Euer Ehren. Ich werde erscheinen."

Als freier Mann verließ Severus das Ministerium und draußen apparierte er gleich mit Harry nach Malfoy Manor.

„Sev, bist du verrückt? Ich darf nicht mehr apparieren! Willst du unserem Kind etwas antun?"

„Oh, entschuldige mein Schatz, das hatte ich total vergessen. Bitte nicht böse sein. Komm, Devon wird auch hier sein. Er wird dich gleich untersuchen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Man, bin ich blöd. Bringe ich mein Baby in Gefahr."

Zärtlich küsste er Harry und streichelte den Bauch seines Liebsten. Er war so glücklich gewesen, als er merkte, dass der Junge anfing ihn zu mögen und dann zu lieben.


End file.
